


Defense

by JRC10



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC10/pseuds/JRC10
Summary: Lorenzo Alcazar comes for Alexis Davis after all these years...





	1. Walls

Part 1 - Manhattan - Lorenzo

_____________________________

 

Walls

_____________________________

 

Lorenzo Alcazar was sent for revenge. It was his mother's dying wish, and his father would expect nothing less than a dead body or a destroyed life. And as much as he agreed to the task for their sake, he couldn't deny his own fantasy of retribution for his brother after all these years. It was even worth coming back to New York and risking the freedom of his new life by someone identifying him. 

But why'd she have to be so damn pretty? Was she always this beautiful? Maybe the years apart changed him in some way that made it so much harder to ignore. 

If she had the masculine look of a woman who could overpower his brother, stab him, and toss him off a building, it would be easier. If she had the look of a dumb bimbo, he could write off her humanity and think of her as an object. Hell, if she was just plain ugly, his life would be simpler.

But Alexis Davis was fucking beautiful. No. Gorgeous. And time had only been all the more generous to her.

And it pissed him off. Her beauty was what must've thrown his brother off his guard. 

But she didn't have him fooled. He knew how smart she was from his time in the interrogation room with her. He could see her intelligence had only grown in their gap of acquaintance. The woman had years of crystallized knowledge stored in her mind from decades of study and experience in a nefarious world, and she had a natural fluid reasoning intelligible to anyone who bothered to observe her with more than a passing glance. She observed everything. Processed everything. She was calculating and she was dangerous. 

No man approached her at the bar. Why? She was sexy as hell. Her face was flawless, her hair long and full, and her style classic. And her fucking body, especially in that dress, was...he couldn't think of an adequate word...criminal. 

Revenge was far from his mind when he looked at how the silky fabric clung to her perfectly proportioned curves. How the deep V of skin between her tits gave whispering hints of what lie beneath. How her long legs elegantly crossed ended in too high heels that couldn't possibly be held on by such a dainty strap. 

He felt a sharp pain in his backside, as though his body was trying to fulfill a fantasy of having those heels digging in while her legs wrapped around him. 

He watched her a while longer until he finally figured out what kept the men at bay. It was a wall she erected around her. It wasn't a typical wall of feeble defenses an average woman would pretend to put up so their suitors could oh so heroically knock down and sweep them off her feet. No, hers were carefully crafted, with layer after layer of protection. 

The first layer was how she styled her appearance. She didn't try to be overtly sexual. She didn't try as hard as the other women in the room to radiate sex appeal with the typical overly revealing dresses, heavy make-up, or dramatic hair. It was as though she might have been trying to mute it. But she didn't fool him. The natural grace of her movement exuded feminine sensuality. 

So she pushed away men who could only see the obvious. Men looking for a quick hit from a hot chick looking to get laid.

He wondered what she was drinking. Gin? Vodka? Tonic for sure, he could see the bubbles. Must've been vodka. She was Russian after all.

The second layer of defense was the absolute indifference she radiated around her. It wasn't aloofness. Being aloof implied some sort of cool distance or distaste. Rather she just seemed to put off a message that everyone at that bar was irrelevant or unimportant; that labeling them as distasteful was beneath her time and energy. Talk about a blow to a man's ego.

So she pushed away men with fragile egos who couldn't take feeling unimportant.

And these two layers where just deterrents to the approach. He wondered what layers would pop up if a man sought engagement. He hoped one of the fools would look past her defenses and try their luck. They'd fail, of course. She'd never let them in.

Why was he even thinking about how to get through her defenses? He wasn't there to woo her. He wasn't even there to fuck her. He was there to kill her or destroy her. Hopefully before his mother died. But he didn't anticipate the intensity of his attraction for her. He wondered what changed in Alexis since their last meeting that made her so fucking irresistible. 

Alexis looked up at to the top of the bar and massaged her temples. For a moment, she looked filled with nervous agitation. It only lasted that moment; shortly after, she pulled herself together and her facade of indifference was set back in place.

There was the first sucker approaching the lovely Ms. Davis. He was probably moderately attractive, but the stupid grin on his face made him look naive, and if he was right about Alexis, naivete wasn't a trait she was attracted to. Considering she had children from Corinthos, Lansing, and for fuck's sake Julian Jerome! When he found out she married the bastard, he nearly choked!

The would be suitor was obviously a lawyer, which wasn't surprising given the conference going on at the hotel this week. He wore a beige suit, likely reflecting his personality. The guy even had a little bounce in his step. Could he possibly think he had a chance? 

Lorenzo quickly determined this man wasn't one who saw through Ms. Davis' defenses and sought to break them down, rather, he was oblivious to them altogether. A woman put up walls for a reason, and that bastard had no business barreling through them. The guy must've thought he was in her league, and the audacity and arrogance of that assumption had Lorenzo fuming with hatred for the beige man. 

Mr. Beige strolled up next to her and sat on the bar stool facing her. He was talking to the side of her face for a moment without response. Lorenzo nearly laughed out loud when Alexis jumped at the sight of him. She had no idea he was there as he blundered on. 

Lorenzo wondered where her mind had been to make her so unaware of her surroundings. Around Lorenzo, Alexis always seemed very aware of her surroundings. Hypervigilant even. Was it time that changed her, or was it the absence of him?

Her body language, with no uncertainty, rejected the Mr. Beige, and Lorenzo was sure if he could hear the words that accompanied her gestures, they would only confirm his assumption. Mr. Beige looked surprised and put out. Alexis didn't even spare him a sympathetic glance. Instead, she picked up her purse, threw some cash on the counter, and walked to the exit. 

Excitement flushed through Lorenzo knowing she'd have to walk near him to get out the door. He was in a darkened corner of the dimly lit bar and was certain she wouldn't notice him, but the thrill of being caught made him vibrate from deep within. 

The sway of her hips had his cock pressing against his slacks uncomfortably. Every step she took in those high heels made her cleavage give the sexiest little bounce, and his cock twitched to the same rhythm. On her last few strides to the door, she flipped her hair and ran her fingers through it from top to bottom. His chest was humming in anticipation as he watched that most unconsciously feminine gesture be made by a woman who made it a point to remove feminine wiles from her repertoire of purposeful behavior. 

Something must have brought it out in her. He was arrogant enough to think his proximity, whether she was aware of it or not, could do such a thing. 

Just before she stepped out the door, her eyes flashed in his direction. Electricity coursed through his veins, jolting him to life, awakening him from a decade long slumber. Her eyes moved so quickly, for a moment he might have imagined it. But no, he saw those dark irises trained on him. But her face didn't change in the slightest. She must not have recognized him. 

And why would she? She thought he was dead.

He waved down the waiter for another drink. As he went through his rough plan in his head, he considered how different he looked from all those years ago in Port Charles. He had a little more gray peppering his hair, especially his beard, and he had a few more lines around his eyes. He wasn't as densely muscled as before, but rather leaner and fitter. He wondered what she'd think of seeing him now. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Maybe he WAS unrecognizable.

He was about to find out. He checked his holster in his jacket for his nine millimeter. It wasn't flashy, but it was efficient. He checked his other pocket for the silencer, and it was right where he put it before coming down to the bar.

He waited for his drink and asked for the tab when the waiter set the glass down in front of him. He decided he would sip it slowly before following her upstairs to her room. He'd give her a chance to get comfortable by herself and let some of those carefully erected walls down before he made his move.


	2. Invasion

Invasion

____________________

 

Lorenzo let about forty-five minutes go by before bringing himself to her door. He contemplated knocking, but what would be the point? She would only be altered to his presence. Just going in her hotel room would be much easier. Catch her off guard. He had the universal key card in his hand he acquired the day before from a staff member who he noticed was sporting a lovely new haircut and designer handbag when she came into work that morning. He rolled his eyes at the silly things that made such people happy, and what they would risk to get it. He lifted the card and put it in the slot.

The door opened with a quiet click. The room was lit by a wall lamp over the nightstand. He scanned the room quickly. There was no movement and it was completely quiet. When his eyes landed on Alexis he felt his chest nearly cave in from the pressure of seeing her in such a way. His knees weakened and he forgot to breathe. 

He expected yelling. He expected fighting. He would have even been unsurprised by a calm Cassadine-like response. The last think he expected was what lay before him.

He found a way to put one foot in front of the other until he was standing over the bed. There she lay, looking like an angel, of all things. Her chestnut hair was not quite dry and fanned out around her. She must have bathed since coming to her room. She lay atop the blankets wearing nothing but a bathrobe. And "wearing" was a generous verb. The robe was hardly doing its job.

Half the robe lay across her skin covering her left breast and most of what lie further down. The other half fell open. Her right breast rested in a deliciously plump shape with the lamp light shining directly on it, as though the light was made to display the perfect form. She had the loveliest nipple he'd ever seen. A beautiful mix of pink and brown. It was completely at ease and relaxed. His hands and mouth were arguing in his head about which had the right to that luscious bit of flesh first. He imagined sucking it to a tight, firm peak. 

He shook his head and moved his eyes down to her navel. A thin scar shined just above her pubic bone. A reminder she was a mother. 

As his eyes moved lower, he smiled at what he found. A lovely, and nicely manicured lip of her pussy covered partially by the robe. His mouth gave up claim to her tits in that moment as it demanded first go at that pretty little cunt. His fully erect cock was ready to fight his lips to stake it's claim. He was fiercely tempted to move her robe to see between those lips. The way her legs were spread, he'd be able to see her delicate folds, and exactly what shade of pink lie beneath. 

He noticed how loud he was breathing in the quiet room. He closed his eyes a moment to catch his breath and center himself. More evidence of her cleansing was the scent of vanilla and something dark and fruity. Blackberries? He inhaled again, taking in her scent. 

His jaw clenched when a subtle yet distinctive smell reached his nose. He breathed deep again to make sure he wasn't imagining the scent. No. The flavor. It was there again. He moved his cock left and right in his pants, hoping stretching it out would alleviate the building need. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her with a fresh and studious gaze. Her laptop lay on the other side of the bed. It was closed, not being used when she fell asleep. But the way her legs were spread and her robe open...

He bent down over her hand that lay on at her side and inhaled. The smell of sex filled his nose and went straight from his brain to his cock. She was touching herself. Masterbating. Fucking herself with her fingers until she slept. 

How many times did she come? Was she thinking of the stranger in the dark corner of the bar? Was she wishing he was the one who came to her instead of that beige prick?

Or was this just part of her nightly routine? He jerked off every morning in the shower, and sometimes later in the day if he needed. Tonight was one of those nights it would be needed. Probably more than once. 

He looked at her tiny, delicate hands and thought how unsatisfying they would be for her sweet little cunt. Satisfying around his cock, yes. Satisfying scratching up his back and tangling in his hair. But not to pleasure that delectable pussy. He stretched his own long fingers out in front him and thought they'd do a much better job of pleasing her, that was, if his tongue would allow them access.

He couldn't help himself. Quietly and gently he lifted the robe off her pussy and folded it back on itself. He bit the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from grunting, growling, moaning, or screaming out her name. The left lip of her cunt was just as perfect as the right. He could see a hint of her clit and different shades of pink inside.

He forced himself back. A murderer, he may be. But a sexual predator, he was not. And there was no way in hell Alexis Davis would ever consent to sex with him. It was a stupid and self-defeating fantasy. He covered her pussy with the robe, praying it wouldn't wake her. He wasn't ready to face her awake quite yet. 

It was funny that he was ready to face he before coming in the room. But seeing her like this changed everything.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He couldn't fucking kill her if he wanted her to be his. He took care of what was his.

He turned around and cursed silently. 

But his mother...His father...The family legacy would be lost to him if he didn't follow through.

He sat himself in a chair by her bed and put his head in his hands. Thank goodness his mother was dying, otherwise he'd kill her with a broken heart with his hesitation. His father, however, was alive and well and might just kill him for not following through.

Luis. Diego. Both dead. Neither avenged.

That wasn't ok.

At least he got his vengeance for Sage. That was the only reason his father trusted him to carry out his mother's dying wish.

He looked up at the murderous angel lying near naked on a bed of white. He pulled the nine millimeter out of its holster. The gun fit perfectly in his grip. The number of times he'd used it, it was molded his hand, not the other way around. It was an extension of his arm. 

"How am I going to get away with this? How does this end well for any of us?" he whispered so quietly he couldn't even hear himself.

He got up and stood over Alexis once more. Her breast rose and fell with each restful and unknowing breath she took. Her peaceful face was, for once, without the weight of her calculating, dark, intelligence that would be there when her eyes opened.

"You'll never know what this cost me, Alexis."

He sighed and holstered his weapon. The woman would never know what he was giving up, what he was sacrificing for her and that pretty little cunt and precious little nipple that he would probably never get to taste.

He retreated quietly from the room to plan his next steps.


	3. Draw Bridge

Draw Bridge

____________________________

 

Trust was an essential part of the life he'd made for himself. If you trusted the wrong person, you died. If you trusted no one, you died. You needed the right people to have your back. He brought four men with him to New York. Only three were his men; the fourth belonged to his father. 

The fourth man was a problem. He could get Lorenzo killed. Or worse, he could kill Alexis. That was probably why his father insisted Lorenzo take him. He wanted a back-up.

Well, the back-up was currently swimming with the bottom-dwellers deep in the Atlantic attached to a cinder block. The long boat trip deep into the ocean overnight made him exhausted the next day. He overslept and woke up in the late afternoon in a panic. He grabbed his phone and called his right-hand guy.

"Hola, jefe."

"Hey, Juan. What's her status?"

"Ms. Davis got up early to do some shopping. She got her nails done. She met a lady for lunch. It looked like a business meeting. They were going over notes and papers and stuff. She's been in her room since."

"How are the other guys doing with our change of plans? No cold feet?"

"We're your men, boss. We got your back."

"And they're clear on my orders?"

"Claro que si. They're simple orders boss. Follow her. Protect her. Stay hidden."

Lorenzo nodded silently in approval and his heart rate began to settle. He forced himself out of bed and into the shower. He needed to get downstairs to the cocktail reception before Alexis. He only had one chance to get this right. If he scared her off, he'd have to go to Plan B. He didn't want to have to add kidnapping to his list of charges he was accruing during his brief stay in New York.

As Lorenzo picked out his tie, he wondered what Alexis would be wearing. Would she go for indifferent business woman again? He decided on a smoky, gray tie over his light, gray shirt, and black suit. He hoped he wouldn't stand out too much in the crowd of lawyers. 

His lip snarled as he tied the knot around his neck. He hated the damn things and how they constricted his throat. He looked in the mirror and nearly spat. He pulled off the tie and threw it to the side. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Whether or not he wore a tie to the stupid reception wasn't going to change her reaction to him.

He went downstairs to grab a drink at the bar and wait for the reception to start. He ordered two shots to take off the edge as quickly as he could. The pleasurable burn immediately helped him calm by way of conditioning. His third drink was scotch on ice that he intended to nurse for the better part of the evening.

At five o'clock he went to the cocktail reception meant to be a social networking event for the lawyers attending the week long conference. He scanned the room for the best vantage points, entries, and exits. He found a place to set up his perch where he could keep an eye on the only entrance. And there he waited. 

There was a live jazz band and the singer had a rich, soulful voice. Most of the attendees kept their distance from Lorenzo, put off by his own defenses he erected. While Alexis showed indifference, his preferred method of aversion was hostility. And it was an easy expression to manifest, as he was furious with himself for allowing that fucking woman to destroy his life.

Only two people dared approach his wall. The first was a waitress who brought around wine and appetizers. After his second time shooing her away, she finally got the message. The second was a young ADA from Manhattan who didn't seem to mind the hostility he projected.

"Did you hear me?" she said when he refused to take his eyes off the door.

"Yes, you said hate your job and you're looking to join a criminal law firm here in the city."

"Not in so many words, but yes. So," she put a hand on his arm, "do you know of a firm who might be open to taking on someone new?"

He looked down in revulsion at where she touched him. "No. What would make you think I could help you?"

She smiled in a way she must've thought was seductive, rubbing his bicep and licking her lips. "You've got that criminal law look about you. I bet you've been highly successful in your work."

Lorenzo nearly laughed. Yeah, he'd been pretty damn successful in criminal law. He evaded Ms. Davis's capture when she was the DA.

Instead of answering her question, he just said, "I'm waiting for someone. Please excuse me." And he turned his eyes back to the door.

"What?" She, apparently, was unfamiliar with rejection.

He sipped his scotch and ignored her.

"Wow," she scoffed in surprise, but at least she finally walked away.

The booze was going to Lorenzo's head. He really should've been eating something with everything he had to drink. He waved over the waitress to bring him some hors d'oeuvres. He ate them without paying attention to what they were.

Where the hell was Alexis? Wasn't the whole point of her coming to New York to attend this stupid conference? Shouldn't she be in the damn room actually attending the fucking thing? He pulled out his phone to check the time. He was certain the reception was at least half way over.

A message he missed on his phone read, "She's coming down." The message was sent twenty minutes previous when that stupid lawyer distracted him!

He scanned the room looking for his target. And like a moth to a flame, it took only moments to find her. She was talking to a tall man in a gray suit and a scruffy beard. He growled at the bearded asshole hovering over her. At least Lorenzo had the decency to trim his beard before coming down. The fool looked like he was straight out of the wilderness.

Lorenzo eyed Alexis to see what walls she was putting up for the bearded ass. It looked like she was going with the superficial smile and forced laugh. It wasn't deterring her suitor, but Lorenzo was pleased she wasn't letting him in. If a woman ever faked it for him, he'd hang himself.

Lorenzo took a moment to observe her profile. The top of her dress came right up to her neck and had no sleeves. It had black lace and shining sequence that gave an illusion of nude skin underneath that stopped just under her breasts. From there down it was some kind of ruched, black material that clung tight to her body. He wondered where he'd find the zipper. 

Her bearded friend offered her an arm and escorted her to where the band was playing. A few couples danced together with bright eyes and big smiles. There was no way Lorenzo was going to allow the bearded ass to dance with Alexis.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm his body. The first step was the hardest to take, but as soon as he made it, the others followed after. Lorenzo came up from behind, not wanting to scare her away. He stopped when he was a foot behind Alexis as the bearded guy tried to take her hand to dance. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lorenzo.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"You can let go of this woman and give us some space."

Alexis spun her head around, the rest of her body following after. Her jaw dropped and her face turned pale.

"You know this man, Alexis?" said her friend.

Alexis nodded, mouth still open.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," said Lorenzo. "Excuse us." Lorenzo didn't wait for the chivalrous man to respond or for Alexis to ask for his help. Lorenzo snatched her by the waist and grabbed her hand for a dance, moving them away from her friend. 

She was in utter shock. 

"Hello, Ms. Davis."

Her breath caught and she swallowed audibly. "Mr. Alcazar."

He smirked, satisfied she recognized him. "Fancy seeing you here."

She seemed to be regaining her composure and her color, but her body was stiff and tense in his arms. "I'm a lecturer at this conference. I'm supposed to be here."

He ignored the implication that he wasn't. "And how fitting for you to lecture on the most recent state laws surrounding the insanity plea."

She pursed her lips, but kept quiet. She was observing, processing, as was her nature. 

He moved her back and forth to the jazzy music. Alexis placed a hand on his chest; not an intimate gesture, but rather to push away from him if need be. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

He smiled, "I am dead."

"You're not dancing like a dead man."

Lorenzo could feel her hand trembling in his. Trembling. Well, he wanted her afraid, just not afraid of him. He unconsciously rubbed her back in comfort. It seemed to startle her more. He didn't stop because he liked the way it felt.

"Are you here for revenge?" she asked, her jaw set defiantly.

"I was."

"What does that mean?"

How on earth could he explain? Her naked body changed his mind? He wanted to take her upstairs and fuck her, then cart her off to parts unknown to keep her safe and hidden away and fuck her some more, so revenge was out of the question?

He went with the truth. "I came here to kill you, Ms. Davis."

"Jesus," she tried pushing away.

He held her tight against him, not letting her go. "I changed my mind."

She laughed sarcastically, "Oh? I feel so much better." She tried pushing away again. 

"I have men at the door, Ms. Davis. Even if you got away from me, you won't get away from them." He hoped they were at the door. That was the plan, but he was so messed up over this woman, he hadn't been checking in with them.

"You'd kidnap me in a public place?"

He shrugged, "I'd rather not go through the hassle, it might make our exit from New York a bit more challenging. The fact is, Ms. Davis, I approached you in a public place for your comfort, not mine. I would've preferred to just enter your room while you were getting ready an hour ago."

"I wouldn't have let you in."

"I don't need your permission."

"Why now? After all these years?"

"I have my reasons."

"Apparently your reasons for killing me aren't good enough? You changed your mind?"

He smirked. "If you never change your mind, why have one?" he quoted.

Alexis seemed to sigh in relief with her whole body. Her worried eyes didn't leave his, but he felt her relax in his grip. The trembling was gone. He liked the way it made her feel, more soft and pliant. He got past one of her defenses; who knew quoting Edward de Bono was the way in?

"Your a fan of de Bono?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked away, erecting new walls.

"Why did so much fear just leave your body?"

"Because you're the right brother. Luis didn't seem quite so well read."

Lorenzo stilled as the music played on. "You thought I was Luis?"

"I didn't know. You were both supposed to be dead. You both have your reasons to want to kill me. You are identical."

"We were identical. Before you murdered him. And what makes you think I'm less dangerous than my brother?"

Her eyes moved back to him. "Your brother killed my sister, left me and my baby to die, hit me, dragged me to the balcony, and tried to throw me over."

"But you got the best of him, didn't you?" he growled, anger flaring. "Don't play the victim with me, Ms. Davis. That's not your best chance of surviving this situation."

"Then what is?"

Lorenzo shook his head. "Not that."

Alexis sighed, "You've never tried to kill me before. That makes you the safer bet, even if it's only to a slight degree."

Lorenzo nodded. That was sensible. 

"If you're not going to kill me, then why are you here?"

Explain this one, asshole, he thought to himself. "I'm..." He couldn't get the words out. 

"What?"

"I'm making sure someone else doesn't complete the hit."

Shock ran over her face again. "There is a hit out on me?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down."

"How do you expect me to be quiet when you tell me there is a hit out on me?"

"If you can't be quiet, I'm taking you upstairs where we can be alone."

Her mouth closed immediately and her body seemed to become more compliant. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. 

"Yes, there is a hit on you. It was tasked specifically to me. We have a little time before someone else is sent. I can probably buy us a week, maybe two to start."

Her face scrunched up in anger as she near spat, "Buy us a week or two? What do you mean US? There is no us!"

Lorenzo felt heat rush throughout him. He wanted to trap her fire under his body. "If you want to still be breathing next week, you'll accept my help."

"If I need help, I'll go to the police. Or Sonny."

"Or Julian Jerome?"

Alexis sneered at him. "The point is, I don't trust you. You admitted you wanted me dead."

"I didn't say I wanted to do it.."

"Why do you want to protect me?"

"That's my business."

"I don't trust a murderer with secrets."

Lorenzo laughed out loud. The woman trusted a half a dozen murderous men with more secrets than the CIA.

Alexis even let out a giggle. "Ok fine. I just don't trust you."

"You don't have to trust me. But you have to listen to me. The only way you survive this is if you stick with me."

"Why can't Sonny protect me?"

"I have my reasons." He didn't want Corinthos to know about his father's hit. That would start a war between the families again. It didn't end so well for the Alcazars last time. 

"What if I go to Sonny myself?"

"Then I'll kill him, and I might just kill you." Lorenzo said it so convincingly, so reflexively, he almost believed it himself. 

Her face turned to stone. More defenses setting in place. A coolness stole over her eyes. "So you're telling me you planned on killing me before you got here, but you changed your mind. Now you're protecting me, but you won't tell me why. You won't let anyone else protect me. And if I tell anyone about this, you'll kill them and me. Does that sum it all up?"

"Very succinct, Ms. Davis. An apt summary."

"What happens when another hit man comes after me?"

Lorenzo stiffened. "I'm going to find a way to call off the hit." There was only one chance he had at making his father give up his mother's dying wish, and it wasn't a sure thing. Lorenzo worried this would come down to choosing between killing his father or killing Alexis.

"And I just have to trust you?" She looked into his eyes, her disbelief showing on her face. "It's hard for me to believe you'd do anything in my best interest."

"The only say you have in this is your level of cooperation. If you cooperate, you get to live your life with certain safety restrictions. If you don't cooperate, then I'm going to need to remove you from an unsafe environment." Which he hadn't ruled out doing. If he couldn't figure out a way to protect her from his father, he might need to spirit her away until he could take care of the threat.

"Why do you care? Is keeping me alive some sort of game for you? Some sort of play?"

"Why do you care? I'm keeping you alive. That's all that should matter."

"Because 'if you never change your mind, why have one?'" She threw his words back in his face. "What if you change your mind again?"

He looked in her dark, brown eyes that were trying to hide their fear. He held her still in his arms and said with every bit of authenticity he had, "I won't."

She narrowed her eyes at his as though trying to find the truth in them she couldn't find in his words. Her gaze was disarming, more so than even her body the night before. The way she examined him made him feel vulnerable, exposed. Completely out of control. She must have sensed it. Whatever she found in him triggered something in her. Her eyes flashed in shock. No walls. No defenses. Completely laid bare. 

After a moment she forced her forced her gaze away. "I think I'm done with this reception," she said. "Can I go back to my room?"

He nodded relieved to be done with charade in front of all these people. "Yes, we can."


	4. The Bailey

The Bailey

____________________________

 

"What the hell are those?!" she demanded as they got into her hotel room. 

"My bags."

"No!" She shook her head and kicked at his bags on the floor. "You're out of your mind! Get these out of here! I'm not letting a man who was planning on killing me all but two minutes ago stay in this room with me."

Lorenzo couldn't help his smile. Getting under her skin was half the fun of all this. 

"Don't do that!" she said.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"That cocky, teasing smirk thing," she pointed to his face. "You're messing with my life. The least you could do is looked ashamed."

"Are you nuts, lady? I'm saving your life! You have no idea what I'm sacrificing to keep you alive."

"Then tell me."

"No!" Nosy woman. "I'm doing you a favor. I don't owe you an explanation."

She crossed her arms like a pouting child. 

"Where can I unpack?" he asked. 

"In your own room."

"Impossible."

"You can't be here!"

He ran a hand over his face before saying, "You will die if I'm not here! You understand?!"

Alexis glared at him, tapping her high-heeled foot in agitation before she sighed in defeat. She looked around the large room as though there was no spare bit of space, then pointed to the corner near the window. "You can keep your things in your suitcase over there."

For fuck's sake! Lorenzo huffed and grabbed his suitcase moving it in the opposite direction to the large dresser. 

"Don't you dare! That's where I'm keeping my things!" She grabbed at his arm. He towered over the woman, and his arms were twice as thick as hers, so it was no difficulty to keep her at bay with just an extended forearm. 

He opened a drawer and saw her bras and underwear. There was quite an assortment of styles, colors, and fabrics.

She reached around his arm and shut the drawer. He opened it again and pulled out a pair of spanx. "You'd have more space if you didn't bring a circus tent with you. How many clowns fit in here?"

"Give me that!" She yanked them from his hands. 

"Now these..." He hooked a red lace thong with his pinky and dangled it just out of her reach. 

Alexis tried grabbing for them once, twice, before backing away in defeat. "Can you stop embarrassing me, please?"

Lorenzo held up the thong, "These are nothing to be embarrassed of, princess." She flushed when he looked her up and down, imagining her wearing the little underwear. If she had a clue what he'd seen the night before she'd be mortified. He'd have to tell her one day. She was cute when she was all red like that. "Fine," he said. He threw the thong back in the drawer. 

He opened the drawer next to it and found socks and camisoles. He picked them up and placed them in her underwear drawer. 

"Are you kidding me?" she said. 

He answered by raising an eyebrow and doing the same to the second drawer. There was plenty of space in the dresser for both of them if she didn't have everything so spread out. 

"Why can't you just put one of your guards at my door and leave?"

"I don't have the men to spare right now." He talked as he moved her shirts over. "This was supposed to be a quick and easy hit, princess. You're not exactly a hard target."

She rolled her eyes and started pacing by the window.

"I'll be keeping a man at the door, but what if he's overpowered?"

"Then keep two men at the door."

"I have my men doing more for me than just standing guard. And they need rest and breaks if they're going to be of any use." He bent down to the third and final drawer. "Besides, having me near you is just a good idea. It's not just my gun that could stop someone trying to kill you."

Alexis looked at him questioningly.

"My face and my name might make a man hesitate. I'm going to be on you like glue for the foreseeable future. At least until I figure out my next move."

"Why?" she asked again, this time without the fear and anger and bitterness in her tone. It was sheer curiosity. "You hate me. You owe me nothing. You seem to think I owe you retribution. Why would you do this for me?"

There was nothing for him to say. He couldn't tell her the truth. He just picked up some of her pants and moved them to the drawer next to it.

"Oh God," she said taking steps toward him.

Something fell out of a rolled up pair of yoga pants and landed in the empty wooden drawer with a clunk. He did a double take when he saw what it was. Alexis came flying at him and pushed him over, making him lose his balance bent the way he was. He rolled on the floor as she grabbed the object of her latest embarrassment and shoved it back in the yoga pants. She threw them in a drawer and shut it with a loud bang.

He got up on his knees with an enormous grin on his face.

"Don�t you dare." She warned in a dangerous tone.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he unsuccessfully suppressed a smile. "Everyone needs a little something now and then. Although, if you wore that little red thong a little more often you might not need a mechanical..."

"Oh my God! I do just fine!" she interrupted. He couldn't stop from laughing. "Can you leave so I can get changed?"

"No." He shook his head, smiling.

"Lorenzo!"

His name on her lips was like taking a hit of coke. The buzz went straight to his brain, jolting his heart, his mind spinning out of control.

"Lorenzo," she said again, no less impactful.

"No," he breathed. He gathered his bearings enough to rise to his feet. "Just go in the bathroom and close the door."

"There is no door on the bathroom!" She stomped a foot. "It's an open suite! Just step outside while I get ready for bed!"

"You better get used to me here, princess." He smirked as he grabbed his suitcase and opened it up. He piled his clothes in the drawers he just cleared out. 

She grunted as she pushed past him. She grabbed a camisole and a pair of yoga pants, yes those yoga pants still rolled up around her vibrator. She stormed by him again. It would have been hilarious to Lorenzo if she wasn't wearing that sexy, black dress and her too high heels holding a sex toy. It was hot as hell. She stomped her way into the bathroom, her hips moving back and forth with every step.

There was a lot of banging and clattering going on in the bathroom as he unpacked his suitcase. The sink turned on followed by a vibrating sound. "That's my toothbrush!" she yelled in clarification.

"Sure it is, princess." 

He ignored more loud, angry noises as he set his shoes in the closet. He jumped up when a particularly loud crash sounded.

"Do you need help using that thing, princess?" he yelled.

"Shut up!" a voice sounded back.

He laughed, "Or what? You'll really stick it to me? I'm vibrating with fear!"

"Go to hell, Alcazar!"

"Already been there. Your father says hello."

"I know you're lying, because my father would never be so thoughtful."

He looked up and she was standing against the wall by the bathroom. Her hair was a little messy, but aside from that nothing about her appearance had changed. "I need your help,"� she said.

He smiled broadly thinking about the vibrator. 

"Not that kind of help!"

He shrugged.

She turned around and pointed to her back. "The zipper."

He couldn't help the low rumble that sounded in his chest. He'd at least live that fantasy tonight. It took him a few moments to move his feet forward.

She looked over her shoulder misinterpreting his lack of movement for lack of desire to help. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out," she said.

She tried to step back into the bathroom, but in two long, quick strides Lorenzo's hand reached around and pressed against her stomach, stopping her mid-step and making her fall back into his chest. "No," he said, noticing his voice seemed to drop a register this close to her. "Let me."

He ran a finger up her spine to find the zipper. A shiver ran through her body. At the top of her collar was a tiny undone clip she must have already set free. Just underneath was a dainty, little zipper. The pull tab was so small in his long fingers, he hardly felt it when he pinched his fingers around it. He groaned having to move his hand away from her stomach to the top of her dress, but the goose bumps that appeared at her neck when he moved her hair to the side made it worth it. He could see his breath moving loose strands of hair clinging to her skin. He grabbed the top of the dress with one hand and pulled the zipper down slowly with the other.

A black lace bra and matching thong lay beneath.

She sucked in a breath and said, "Thank you," without looking back at him. 

"Anytime." And he meant it.

She found her feet and scurried into the bathroom. The top of her thong could still be seen where her dress fell open as she disappeared around the corner.

Lorenzo grunted and adjusted his cock. He was going to need a shower to get rid of his wood. But there was no goddamn door on the bathroom! Fuck! 

He started removing his suit piece by piece. He took his gun out of its holster and put it on the dresser. Lorenzo usually liked to sleep naked, but Alexis would probably freak out if he did that. He grabbed a pair of gym sweats and put them on. A noise alerted him to Alexis standing behind him. She must have been watching him change. He could see her nipples poking through her camisole. In his sweats, there was no way of hiding his erection, so he didn't even try. He just picked up the pieces of his suit and holster and hung them in the closet. He took her mouth hanging open in shock as a stroke to his ego.

"Hm," she mumbled.

"You got somethin to say, princess?"

She rolled her eyes and got into bed, grabbing her laptop from the nightstand. "Nothing."

"Do you want more dildo puns?" he threatened.

She flushed. "Fine. I think I get why you walk around all..."

"All what?"

Alexis looked down at her computer avoiding eye contact. "Cocky," she laughed.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. He grabbed his bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He saw a mechanical toothbrush on the counter and was mildly disappointed she was telling the truth. He peeked around wondering where she stuffed the vibrator, but decided against looking too hard for a silicone cock.

When he was done, he grabbed his gun off the dresser and made sure the safety was on. He held the gun by the nose so it wouldn't be so threatening to her, and stepped over to the side of the bed. "Ok, move over, princess."

"What?"

"Move over. I've had a long day. I didn't sleep at all last night and only a couple hours today. I'd like to get some rest."

"You're not sleeping in this bed," she said. "Especially not with that." He couldn't tell if she was pointing to his gun or his cock.

"Oh yes, I am. I'm risking my life for you, I'm NOT risking my back. That couch is about half my length. You sleep on it if you don't want to share a bed."

She looked up at him. "Order a cot!"

"You order a cot. I'm sleeping in the bed! Move over."

She switched up her tactics. "This is my side of the bed!"

"Do you really want to be between me and the door if someone gets past my guard?"

She mumbled under her breath. He thought he heard something about getting mixed up yet again with mobsters and thugs. But she eventually moved to the far side of the bed. 

He slid in under the blankets and put the gun on the nightstand. A quick thought crossed his mind that Alexis could actually use it to kill him in the middle of the night and take off to Sonny for protection. He looked at her typing away on her computer and decided she didn't have it in her. Even if she murdered his brother.

"Goodnight, princess. Wake me if you hear anything suspicious." He turned off the lamp over his nightstand.

She stopped typing for a moment as she considered his words. He guessed she decided against responding because she began clicking away at her keys again. 

He tried to get comfortable, rolling over a few times. He got up at one point to raid the mini fridge for a bottle of water. Alexis declined his offer to share. He got back in bed and tried to go to sleep again. As tired as he was, he just couldn't fall asleep.

"Would you take your meds or something and stop squirming around?" said Alexis. "I can't concentrate."

"I can't sleep with all that clicking and typing. And you have your light on."

"I'm here on a business trip. I have to work."

"Fine. I'll settle down in a minute. I'm not used to wearing clothes to bed." Or trying to go to sleep with a hard-on, he didn't say out loud.

"Well keep your clothes on," she said. "I'll deal with your hyperactivity if you sans pants in my bed is the only other option."

That woman had no idea how good it could be between them, or she'd be ripping his pants off herself. He grumbled to himself and tried to get comfortable again. 

Dreams came frequent and intense for Lorenzo. He was too fucking horny laying next to her in bed. At one point he resolved to get up and jerk one off in the bathroom as soon as she was asleep, but every time he woke she was still typing away.

His last dream felt so real. He could smell the vanilla and blackberries in her hair. Feel her soft tits in his hand and her ass pressed against his cock. He could even taste her skin on his lips.

Her moan of pleasure jolted him awake. He was wrapped around her spooning her from behind, his face buried in her neck.

"Oh shit," he said, letting go of her breasts and rolling away from her.

"Lorenzo," she said sleepily. Then she sat up with a start. "Oh God." She looked down at him and took in the scene. "What the hell were we doing?"

"We were both asleep. It was nothing." He couldn't look away from her body.

Alexis looked down and saw her tits pulled out over the top of her camisole where Lorenzo was massaging them. "Shit!" she said, stuffing them back in her top.

Lorenzo groaned watching her touch herself. He pulled his cock left and right trying to ease the pain and the desperate desire to dive into that woman's pussy. She watched him adjust himself and bit her bottom lip as though fighting some internal war. 

Their eyes met, and Lorenzo thought the walls she was trying to erect were being knocked down by whatever force this was between them. 

'Alexis..." he said. His voice nearly came out angry. God he wanted to fuck her.

"Lorenzo," she shook her head. It looked like the walls were coming up. 

He nodded his head in defeat. He moved to get up so he could take a shower and pretend his hand was her pussy.

"Oh, hell," she said, and she grabbed his arm pulling him back toward her. He rolled on top of her, their mouths colliding. His tongue pushed between her lips where hers was waiting. He sucked, licked, and fucked her with his mouth, absorbing her moans deep in his throat. 

The answer for his aching cock was hidden behind a few pieces of clothing. His hands moved down to her hips and pulled her against him. He rubbed himself against her, making her cry out his name. He could feel the heat of her pussy through the cotton fabric and was done waiting to be buried inside her.

He pulled her top off freeing her tits once more. He'd been thinking about this moment every minute of the last twenty-four hours, since he last saw that sexy fucking nipple begging to be kissed. It was already in a tight peak when he pulled it into his mouth, licking and sucking. He squeezed her breast with his hand while he fluttered his tongue over her nipple. Her hips buck up against him, his cock still pressing against her pussy through their clothes.

"Lorenzo. I'm coming," she said. 

He growled, desperate to feel her wet pussy clamping around him. He rubbed against her as she rode out her orgasm. Then, he grabbed her pants and underwear, yanking them down and pulling them off. Her hands pulled his sweats down and his cock sprung out, harder and thicker and longer than it had ever been. He'd never been so needy to fuck in his goddamn life. 

He pulled off his pants the rest of the way and her legs parted for him like the red sea. He leaned over her, propping himself on his forearms, his hands tangling in her hair to hold her head still. He wanted to watch her eyes when he sunk his cock into her for the first time. Her hips were wildly seeking out his cock as he brought the tip to her opening. 

"Brace yourself," he growled.

Before she could finish her whimpering response he thrust his dick forward until his hips slammed hard against hers. She screamed out loud, her face contorted in pleasure and pain. He felt his cock hit the back wall of her cervix, and it made him hot as hell.

"You ok?" he asked before moving again. It took all his self-control not to just fuck.

She nodded desperately. "More," she said in a breath.

He pulled back slow and slammed in again. 

"More," she said again. "More!"

He let himself go, fucking her hard and fast. He crushed her mouth against his as he rocked her body. All he could think about was how good his dick felt in her perfect, tight, little pussy. He struggled back and forth with wanting to slow down and draw it out, or just fuck her raw until they both came, which would happen at any moment.

Her nails digging into his back made the decision for him. She needed this fuck just as bad as he did. He kept thrusting with all his speed and all his force.

Fuck, he was going to lose it. "Alexis?" he asked.

"I'm with you," she said. "I'm right there."

Thank God! Lorenzo fucked a few more strokes before he felt her clamp down around him. The feeling was more intense than he ever thought it would be.

"Alexis!" he said again, as he started coming. His mouth sucked on her neck as his seed shot deep into her. Her taste was so sweet, he never wanted to take his mouth off her. He couldn't stop his hips from moving. He pushed into her over and over, and he could feel his cum coating his dick the more and more he moved.

Finally, he stopped; Lorenzo was breathing heavy into her neck. He looked up in her eyes, and she stared back at him. 

ALL her defenses were gone; they were all laid to waste. 

He needed to figure out a way to keep them there. 

But first, he had another fantasy he'd been stoking all day...


	5. Avoiding Landmines

Avoiding Landmines

___________________________________

 

"Lorenzo Alcazar has his tongue inside me," Alexis said to herself as she covered her face with her arms. "Lorenzo Alcazar. Lorenzo. Fucking. Alcazar."

Lorenzo licked deep inside, enjoying her mumbling commentary, uncertain if she was fucked so hard she no longer had a filter, or if she was talking to the voices in her head. Maybe she really was crazy when she tossed Luis off the balcony. 

"Oh, Lorenzo!" she yelled when he nibbled on her right outer lip, the one he was admiring so fully yesterday. 

He chuckled and said in third person, "Lorenzo Alcazar has been feasting on this delicious cunt for the past thirty minutes. Are you just noticing where his tongue has been?"

Her response to his question was lost on her lips because he flattened his tongue and licked up and down over and over.

She started talking to herself again. "How is this possible? Lorenzo Alcazar has given me five orgasms. Three with just his tongue."

"More like his whole mouth," he said. He sucked on her clit and her hands went to his head, pulling on his hair. He continued between pulls of her little bud between his lips, "And he's working on number six."

He was getting to know her body, starting with the most important part. He was learning what she liked, what she didn't like, and what her pussy felt like as she was falling into an orgasm. 

Her hips lifted to him as he languidly licked around her clit.

"I don't think I can take anymore," she said. 

He'd been bringing her close and pulling her back. The last few orgasms he gave her were experiments in reading her signs. And as many walls as she put up in her life, she wasn't very good at hiding what made her tick when it came to his mouth.

She tried to push him back from her pussy, but he just swatted her hands away with a chuckle.

"Lorenzo," she pleaded. "I can't do it again. You broke it from overuse."

He lifted his mouth off her and looked at her face. She was breathing heavy and her muscles were tensing. She was close to falling again. "Yeah, you're fine." 

She shook her head. "I'm really not. I need a break."

"Ok, fine. We'll compromise. One more."

"Oh, God."

He pushed two fingers inside and pulled her clit into his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue. And there were the signs: thighs squeezing his head, cunt trembling, hips thrusting, hands simultaneously pulling his hair and pressing his head down tighter against her. A moment later she yelled out and came again. He licked and rubbed until she lay utterly spent.

He sat up on his heels. He stretched out his back, not realizing how stiff he was laying in the same position over her for all that time. Never had he cared so much about what made a woman tick. Never had he gotten so much pleasure giving pleasure. 

"Oh God, no," she mumbled, barely coherent.

Confused, he looked down at her. She was staring at his erection in fear. He laughed loudly. "Don't worry, princess. He's constantly in that state around you. We're not going for number seven right now."

She sighed in relief. 

He smiled at the perfectly sated woman laying before him. "You're fucking beautiful," he said. He rubbed his hands over her thighs. 

"Who are you" she asked. "Since when does Lorenzo Alcazar think I'm beautiful?"

Since always, he didn't say aloud. "You've said my name so many times in the last hour, I'd say you're the expert on who Lorenzo Alcazar is."

Her body bounced as she laughed, "Don't joke. My muscles can't take it."

He lay down next to her, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. His hand absentmindedly traced circles and figure eights around her breasts.

"That was amazing," she said, seriously. "So intense."

That was putting it mildly.

He noticed a small, hardly visible scar on her chest. "Was this from the lung cancer?"

He regretting asking almost immediately. Self-consciousness seemed to set in. She reached down and grabbed a sheet, pulling it above her breasts, hiding herself away from him. 

He decided to give her a moment and pulled his hand away.

"What was this?" she asked pointing between the two of them.

"I'm glad you asked. It's called sex, Alexis." He faked a smile at his feeble attempt to joke.

Her eyes met his without humor. "Lorenzo."

"What do you want it to be, princess?" 

She bit her lip and squeezed her arms around herself. She shrugged. "Just sex, I guess."

"'Just sex' minimizes the quality of the sex."

"Really good sex, then." 

"Insufficient, but better."

"Lorenzo..." she said. He was growing awfully fond of how she said his name. "I really shouldn't have done this."

He laughed, "Neither should I." His family was going to kill him. He just needed to figure out how literal that statement was.

"No, I mean, I really shouldn't have done this. I've been in therapy for this. I can't keep doing this to myself."

That made no sense. "Explain."

"I have a pattern of falling into bed with bad men."

He couldn't help laughing. "I'd have to agree. You have a type."

"My therapist agrees, too."

"You have some daddy issues, Ms. Davis?"

"And some mommy ones, apparently."

"Don't we all," he grumbled.

"The point is, every time I fall into bed with one of you bad men, it ends up catastrophic for me."

"But sleeping with me isn't going to cause a catastrophe. You were walking into a catastrophe long before we had sex."

"But why would I have sex with a man who admitted to wanting to kill me?"

"I didn't say I wanted to. I said I planned on it. But I don't want to, and I'm no longer planning on it."

"But why? Why did you change your mind?"

He laid back in bed. She'd run off screaming if he told her why. "I just didn't want to. Can't that be good enough?"

She shrugged, "I guess it has to be. Thank you for changing your mind."

He huffed a laugh. That was putting it mildly. He was giving up his life for her. His family. His future.

He needed a drink. He rolled out of bed to hit the minibar. He grabbed scotch, vodka, and gin and brought them all to bed. 

"Shit," he grumbled. He snatched up his phone and called one of his guys. 

"Boss?"

"We need ice."

"Be right there."

"We?" she asked.

He nodded. "What was it you were drinking at the bar last night? Gin or Vodka?" He held up the little bottles.

"It was you watching me."

He winked.

"I was drinking club soda."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an alcoholic."

"Since when?"

"Since my husband tried to kill me."

That raised his hackles, "Jerome?"

"He says he wasn't really going to do it."

"Yeah, I read the story online. His crazy sister made him do it? Sounds like a load of shit."

Alexis shrugged. "You see why I'm in therapy and why this is a really bad decision?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Alexis. I'd much rather fuck you."

She smiled. "I believe you. If you wanted to kill me, you could have went for the seventh orgasm."

"Oh, we're going to get to the seventh. I'm just letting you recover."

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in, Joaquin!" Lorenzo yelled, not wanting to get up naked. Alexis squirmed a little as the door opened. Lorenzo covered his bottom half with a blanket.

"How many people have the key to my room?" she whispered. 

He laughed. 

"Where would you like it, boss?"

"Over here, bring some glasses and club soda, too."

Joaquin moved quickly and quietly from the minibar to the side table, and then stole away out the door.

"I'll never understand how you can just boss a person around like that," she said.

"I pay him an awful lot of money to accommodate my needs, that's how."

"I was never very good at having servants as a kid."

"No? I always imagined you as a spectacular snob."

She hit him. "That's because you thought of me as a cold-blooded killer."

Lorenzo scooped ice into the glasses. He poured them both club soda and put the booze bottles on the nightstand. He handed her a drink. She was forced to sit up. Unfortunately, she brought the blanket up with her.

"Do you still think of me that way?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"What changed?"

He looked in her eyes. "I don't know." And that was as close to the truth as he could get.

Alexis put a hand on his cheek, running her fingers through his beard. "I'm grateful, but I shouldn't have sex with you again," she said.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help leaning into her touch. "We won't. Not for the next ten minutes anyway."

"Lorenzo, I shouldn't have sex with you again. Ever."

He took her glass from her hand and lifted it to her lips. Her lips parted and he tilted it back. She was going to need to stay hydrated for what he had planned for her. He loved watching her swallow. Her tongue ran across her lips when he pulled the glass away. Then, he took a drink of his own and set them on the nightstand. 

He cut her recovery time short. "Your ten minutes are up, princess."

Her eyes got big and she shook her head, but she didn't stop him when he pulled the sheet out of her hands and off her body. And when he got on his knees and edged closer, she leaned into him instead of away. And when he brought his face down to hers, her lips parted and her chin rose in anticipation. His hands framed her face, and he ran his thumbs back and forth over her cheekbones feeling the soft skin.

"This isn't over, Alexis. You want this nearly as much as I do."

She nodded in his hands, and that was all the permission he needed. He dropped his lips to hers and kissed her. Her lips told him everything he needed to know about her plans of staying away from him.

He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her around so her back pressed against his front. He kissed her neck from behind. She reached behind to grab his head and pull him closer. His cock rubbed against her backside and he reached around to her pussy. He fingered her until she was trembling, ready to reach number seven, then he bent her over, pressing her chest to the bed and arching her ass up in the air.

"Dios mío," he said as he took in the sight. He gripped a handful of each cheek and spread her open while he dragged his cock down to her pussy. He put his hands on her hips and thrust himself in. 

The angle of his dick and how her pussy squeezed him made him grunt in pleasure. He pulled out and in a few times before he bent his body over hers and whispered in her ear as he started a slow fuck. "Do you really think either of us has the power to stop this?"

He picked up the pace as he reached around and massaged her clit. "You want me to stop, princess?" 

He saw her head shake, "No."

"Tell me!"

"Don't stop, Lorenzo. Don't stop!"

"We're just getting started, princess."


	6. Commanding the Defense

Commanding the Defense

_______________________________

 

Lorenzo's alarm on his phone had already gone off three times. He hit the snooze once more, but this time he text Juan to get some coffee to the room. He put the phone down and curled his body back around the reason for his exhaustion.

She was so warm and soft. And she smelled a perfect combination of vanilla, blackberries, sweat, sex, and him. He grabbed a handful of her tits and put his face in her hair. His cock got a semi against her ass before he drifted off again.

 

_______________________________

 

"Oh my God, you are a saint of a man!"

Lorenzo woke up lying on his back with a fiercely sexy and mildly terrifying sight in front of him. "Good morning, princess," he said amused.

Alexis was naked and sitting astride him. She found the coffee and was indulging like it was the nectar of the gods as she wiggled her body on top of him. He was instantly hard. The woman was a shot of testosterone. 

"Please don't drop scalding hot coffee on me," he said.

"I'll lick your wounds."

He grinned a slow and easy smile. "I think I've found the way to your heart."

She put a finger on his mouth and said, "I think you've found a few ways." 

He was pleased his oral adventures the night before were still on her mind. "Hold that cup tight," he warned gripping her hips with his hands. He lifted her hips and shoved his cock inside her.

"Ouch," she said. As they both took a moment to process the sensations, Lorenzo took stock of his sore muscles. He had a spectacular ache in his legs and his ass. He didn't think he ever had so much sex in a night. Alexis was stretching out her body and squirming astride him. He noticed a few marks on her neck and chest that weren't there yesterday. Uh oh.

He was distracted by her pussy squeezing his cock. "Your cunt is soaking wet, princess. Were you horny this morning?"

She smiled behind her cup of coffee. "This is a dark roast, can you blame me?"

"You know, my family has miles and miles of coffee beans in South America. I could have some sent here for you. Keep this pussy nice and slicked up."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "I don't think your family would be too happy to share their coffee beans with me."

"You're probably right." Thoughts of his family were like a vise on his heart. She had no clue how right she was. He didn't like the reminder of his family. It got him worrying about her safety.

"You okay?" she asked, trying to get off his cock.

He pulled her thighs down so she couldn't get off him. If he was going to feel shitty about his family, he at least wanted some consolation. Her wet cunt was the only consolation he'd accept. 

"I was just going to set my coffee down," she said.

He took the cup and reached over to set it on the table. His reach was much farther than hers. 

"Lorenzo, are you ok?" She stroked his cheek. "You look worried. It's not typical reaction to this." She gave a playful little bounce and purposeful squeeze of his dick. Damn it felt good.

"As an opal changes its colors and its fire to match the nature of a day, so do I."

"Steinbeck?"

He nodded.

"That's funny, I never imagined you capricious." She rose a little off his cock, then sheathed him again. Her movements were slow. She must have been sore inside and out. "I've always thought of you as hot-tempered, but always with reason. Are you changing in your old age? Senility taking over your emotion regulation?"

He grabbed her hips and bucked up into her.

"Ouch!" she yelled, her face pouting.

"You called me old, hot-tempered, capricious, and senile in one breath, princess. You earned that." His cock was aching for more.

Alexis stretched out on top of him, twisting her back and rubbing sore muscles. The friction as she moved over him was a tease.

"All that stretching is sexy as hell. You should try naked yoga," he said.

"Do I get to have you inside me for naked yoga?" She grabbed her tits, one in each hand and started massaging while she stretched her hips forward. Yes, she was purposefully teasing him.

He nodded, "It's seated, naked yoga."

"Where do I sign up, Mr. Alcazar?" She pinched her nipples and her pussy squeezed him.

"You need no instruction, Ms. Davis. Just do was feels natural."

She bit her lip and smiled. Her hips started rocking. Her dark eyes were alight with mischief. 

She likes being on top, he thought. Look at the joy it gives her.

She kept up a teasing pace and leaned forward putting her hands on either side of his head. She dropped her tits to his face, and he knew what she wanted. He caught a nipple in his lips and sucked.

"Yes," she breathed, picking up the pace of her hips. He did the same to the other. 

Alexis sat up straight with her hands on his chest, and was riding him full speed. What a fucking way to wake up in the morning with this lady's cunt squeezing his dick, watching her tits, nipples hard and wet from his mouth, bouncing around. Her eyes bright with the sheer joy of fucking him.

He lay there enjoying her pleasure and fighting off his need to take over. He loved that she was not only pleasuring him, but she was using his cock for her pleasure.

He needed this to last forever. His hands explored her body, her clit, her stomach, her tits. When he grabbed her ass, squeezing her cheeks, she moaned in pleasure. What he wouldn't give to get in that ass. He ran a finger gently over her puckered hole to see how she'd respond.

"Mmmm, Lorenzo," her voice was thick with sex. 

That ass was going to be his.

With that thought, he wasn't going to last long. He rubbed her pussy lips and her clit, letting her own momentum dictate his rhythm. 

Finally, she started coming. He let go of his restraint and the blinding, full-bodied pleasure took over him. He bucked-up his hips shooting his cum inside her. He loved the idea of his sperm taking up residence in that pussy, dripping down during the day, reminding her where he'd been and what they did.

He lifted his torso and wrapped his arms around her, pulling their chests together. He flipped her on her back and kissed her deeply. He thrust his semi-hard cock in and out a few times loving the feeling of their cum mixing together.

"Good morning, Mr. Alcazar." 

"Good morning, princess."

He loved her tiny little body trapped under his. He kissed down her neck and noticed the hickeys once again.

Shit! He'd seen all the clothes she brought. She had nothing to cover those marks. She was going to be pissed.

He licked over them as though it might heal them quickly. It was good thing the worst one was on her breast and easy to hide. But one or two of them would be visible. 

"One second," he told her. He grabbed his phone and text Juan a long, specific command.

A text came back quickly, "?????"

He typed back. "Just do it."

Alexis pulled her hips back enough that his softening dick came out. She pushed him off. "No," she said. "I don't allow any penis in me while his owner is on the damn phone."

"Wrong, you're not to let any penis in you, at all, except this one."

She raised an eyebrow. "Getting a little territorial for one night of sex, are we?"

He just shrugged. She got up off the bed, but he pulled her back into him, landing in his lap. "Stay," he said in her ear, licking and kissing his way down to her shoulder. "It's easier for me to keep you safe here."

"I have to get ready. There are a few lectures I want to see at the conference today. And you said if I agree to this I'm free to live my life. I'm already going to miss the introductions, I don't want to miss anything else." She leaned into his kisses softening the disappointment of her words.

He nibbled on her ear, "Skip it and I'll make it worth your while." He put his fingers between her legs. Their cum was dripping out of her pussy. He let it coat his fingers, and he spread it around her her lips and her clit.

"No," she said unconvincingly, lifting her hips into his hands. "Besides, I have human needs beyond this bed. I need to go to the bathroom. I need to brush my teeth. I need to shower."

"You don't need to shower." He dipped his fingers in and out.

"I do. And so do you." 

His long fingers curled around her pelvic bone deep in her pussy, massaging her g-spot. His cock, still exhausted from their fuck was waking up and pressing against her ass. The thought of fucking her ass consumed him yet again.

"God, you're good at that," she said, thrusting against his hand.

He dipped another finger inside, stretching her out. "Stay and I'll keep this pussy coming all day."

"I'm seriously tempted, but I'm here for work and I'm already late. I need to go shower."

"Fine." He pulled his fingers out of her pussy. "If Princess Natasha wants a shower, Princess Natasha gets a shower."

He stood them up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the shower where he planned on giving her a long and thorough scrubbing. 

 

_________________________

 

"LORENZO ALCAZAR! What did you do?!" Alexis yelled from the bathroom. 

"Shit! Give me the bags." Lorenzo stood, towel wrapped around his waist, and grabbed the bags from Juan at the door. It was a strange thing to give a shit about how Alexis Davis felt. Strange not only that her feelings mattered, but that they'd become one of the most important things in his existence practically overnight. 

And it was very strange to fear her wrath. 

Juan chuckled at Lorenzo's fear. "Hickeys, boss? Isn't that a little sophomore year?" he snickered. 

"Shut the fuck up and get out. And have Joaquin walk through the conference rooms before we go down."

"He's been on it all morning."

"Good."

"Lorenzo!" Alexis said from right behind him. 

Juan smiled at Alexis over Lorenzo's shoulder, and grabbed the door laughing at his boss under his breath. 

"Asshole," Lorenzo muttered before the lock clicked. 

He took a breath to prepare himself before turning around. Showing fear to a Cassadine probably wasn't a smart idea. He doubted she'd respect that. 

She stood in an oversized robe with her hands on her hips. Fury blazed in her eyes. Lesser men than Lorenzo Alcazar would shrivel in fear. But Lorenzo wasn't a lesser man. 

He lifted his chin and walked to the angry woman. "Yes?"

"Did you do this on purpose?" she pointed to her neck. "Are you trying to keep me locked up in this room?"

"Of course not. I just got caught up in the moment. I seemed to remember you liked it. You were begging for more." He touched her neck with a finger. It was a turn on to see his marks on her. He liked the idea of people knowing she was well fucked. He liked them to know they didn't have a fucking chance. 

She hit his hand away. "There are so many of them! I don't have the clothes to cover them all up! I'm giving a lecture tomorrow!"

"I know. You're going to be amazing."

She looked surprised by his compliment for a moment, but wasn't about to be derailed. "No one is going to take me serious if I go up looking like a leopard!"

"Don't worry. I sent for a few things that will cover your neck. If you don't like them, I'll take you out to get something else." He peeked in the bag hoping Juan came through for him. 

"That's not the point! What if I marked up your neck?!"

The thought made him hard. He couldn't help the smirk on his face. 

She hit him on the chest. "You're such a caveman!"

He dropped the bag and put his arms around her. 

"No!" She pushed at him. 

"Come here!" He held her firm. Her face was still angry, but her body seemed to settle the stronger he was with her. If that didn't feed a man's ego, he didn't know what would. "There is no catastrophe here, princess."

"I don't like you marking up my skin!" 

"I happen to enjoy it, and I'm thinking about doing again," he growled. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Emboldened, he grabbed her hair wrapping it around his hand, pulling it into a firm grip. He pulled down forcing her face to turn up. 

She was such a pretty sight with her expressions all mixed up of shock, anger, and arousal. And with his marks on her neck, she looked just as she should. She'd looked like she was HIS. 

He pressed his open mouth against hers, tongue reaching deep inside, rubbing, sucking, kissing. 

She was completely his on that moment, pliant, accepting. So he trailed licking, sucking kisses down neck to her chest, and latched on to the pale skin on her left breast. He pulled deep with his suction, her flesh in his mouth. He teased her with his tongue while he made another mark. 

"Lorenzo," she pleaded in a whimper. 

He released her breast and looked at his handiwork. It was nice and dark, matching the inadvertent mark in her other breast. An animalistic rumble came from his chest at the sight. 

He noticed she was rubbing her pussy against him. He chuckled at the paradox that was Alexis Davis. When she was anxious, as she was moments before, she needed to give up control, despite her objections to the contrary. She needed Lorenzo to demand what he wanted to settle her down. But when everything was fine, that's when she thrived on control, the way she did this morning riding his cock. 

What a perfect fit they were. Her giving when he needed to take, and the same in reverse. "Mmmm."

"I'm still angry," she said. 

"Deservedly so," He pulled off her robe. He reached down and blindly grabbed something from on of the bags. "Now go try this in on." 

She accepted an olive green dress from him and left to the bathroom. 

As a million thoughts raced through his mind, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who was calling.

Padre. "Shit."

He sent the call to voicemail. He wondered how long he'd be able to get away with that.


	7. Lurking Threat

Lurking Threat

________________________________

 

"Your father is calling him again," said Juan. Juan handed Lorenzo the phone of his father's man, Jesus, the one Lorenzo shot between the eyes and sunk in the ocean. They were able to unlock the phone and check the call log with the dead man's fingerprint before throwing him overboard. His father had been checking in daily. 

Fuck. 

How was he going to keep her safe? His dad was a paranoid man and their lack of response wouldn't go unnoticed. How much time did he have?

"We need more men, boss. You've got to start bringing them over."

Lorenzo nodded. "We don't want to alert anyone to their absence, so stagger their departures."

Juan nodded. "I'll make the calls. Joaquin is on perimeter duty downstairs. Sergio will be with you and Ms. Davis."

"Everyone fed and rested?"

"Well enough. We'll get a few more heads tonight, then more in the morning. Rotations will be more frequent with more men."

"Good."

Lorenzo expected Juan to leave to make his calls, but he seemed to be wanting to say something. 

"What?"

Juan cringed like he knew how Lorenzo was going to answer and it wasn't going to go over well. "Is she worth it, boss?"

Lorenzo just raised his eyebrow in irritation at the audacity of the question. If it was any other person who asked, they'd get a beating. But Juan was an old and loyal friend. 

Juan let off a low whistle, "She must have a golden fuckin pussy."

Lorenzo forced himself not to smile. "Watch your tongue or I'll have it removed."

Juan chuckled, "A little sensitive about your girl, jefe?"

Lorenzo changed the subject. "Where did you get her clothes?"

"Right here on Fifth. I gave your request to a personal shopper."

"They better be good. If she doesn't like them..."

At the sound of high heels moving on the bathroom floor, Lorenzo sent Juan away. He was out the door by the time Alexis rounded the corner in her new dress. 

The dress was professional and elegant. It was an olive green color with a turtleneck and no sleeves. It was probably a little shorter than she'd prefer, but he wasn't complaining; her legs looked amazing. They'd just spent all night fucking, and all he could think about was getting those legs wrapped around him again.

"Wow," he said. He stepped toward her grabbing for her waist to pull her in tight. 

"Don't!" She put up a hand to hold him off. "I love my new dress, but I'm still angry about the reason I have to wear it."

He was ok with that. Anger looked damn good in those heels. All marks were hidden under the turtleneck. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, dodging his second attempt to reel her in.

No way, princess. He caught up with her in a couple of strides without even trying. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She tried to shrug him off, but he gave her a firm squeeze. She looked up at him and seemed about ready to tell him off. But when she met his eyes, she lost her breath. He knew what his face was showing, his desire for her, the intensity of what she made him feel, and desperation masked by stern control. She could see it all.

When they got to the elevator, Lorenzo pushed the button. He turned around knowing Sergio would be following them. Lorenzo gestured for Sergio to take the stairs. He wanted one more minute alone.

The elevator arrived empty, thank God. He pulled her in and hit the button to the main conference room. When the doors shut he whirled her around and pinned her against the wall. His forehead pressed to hers. Her dark eyes betrayed how badly she wanted him. He licked across her lips. She whimpered and closed the gap between their bodies. She pressed her hips against him, and offered him her lips. 

He nibbled on her bottom lip when it came close. "Princess, you're playing games with me."

She shook her head. 

"Yes, you are. You push me away then pull me close. You've got me chasing you like a goddamn fool."

"They're not games, Lorenzo. I want to push you away. But when you're this close, my body doesn't care what I want."

"That's because it's MINE, and it fucking WANTS me to have it!" He kissed her hard and firm. His hands pulled up her dress to cup her ass; he squeezed the soft flesh and pushed his cock against her belly.

The elevator came to a stop to pick up some more passengers. He stepped back to recover a moment, then stood next to her as the doors opened. When the new passengers stepped in the car, Lorenzo gave a polite smile, even as he was about to do impolite things to the woman next to him. His hand snaked up the back of her dress to cup her ass once more.

His polite smile turned into a genuine smile when she backed up firmly into his palm leaving no question of where she wanted his hands. He leaned over and told her quietly as he gave a squeeze, "This is mine."

"Not yet," she whispered as the car pulled to a stop at their floor. The way she moved her bottom, it was almost as though her ass was caressing his hand, and not the other way around. She stared at him from under her eyelashes. "But maybe tonight." She turned and stepped past the other riders and out the opening doors.

Lorenzo didn't even try to bite back his groan as followed after her. Did that woman just offer her ass?

When he caught up to her, she spoke as though nothing happened. "They're having large group lectures this morning, then they'll split off into smaller groups this afternoon," she said.

He knew, of course. They walked into the large room to find the lecture in progress and standing room only. 

"Damn it," Alexis said as she hit him, no doubt blaming their tardiness on their sexual escapades, and which were apparently his fault. He knew it wasn't the best time to remind her he woke up with her on him.

"Come," he said. Lorenzo took her by the arm and led her to the back corner of the room where Joaquin reserved them seats. Lorenzo nodded for Joaquin to resume his security rounds. He saw Sergio take a post by the door.

Lorenzo sat in the far corner, and Alexis next to him. There was no one else at their table thanks to Joaquin. Lorenzo listened for a moment to the lawyers yammering on about all the changes that have taken place in their profession over the past year. He sat completely uninterested in what was being talked about. He remembered why he decided not to complete his law degree. But Alexis was obviously in her element. She pulled out her laptop and started taking copious notes.

Lorenzo leaned back in his seat and took out his phone. He has some business to take care of. Just because he wasn't in Venezuela didn't mean his businesses were put on hold. He caught up on email, reviewed some contracts, and authorized some purchases. Then he pulled up his preferred news outlets for Latin America. He was worried about the inflationary situation in his home country.

Alexis bumped him with her legs. "You're in my space," she whispered.

He looked to her with a raised eyebrow, then down at their legs. He was sitting with his legs spread leaning against her. "Our space," he corrected. 

"One night together, and it's 'our space’? That's a little soon, don't you think?"

He huffed and scooted his chair closer and put his arm around her back. 

"Hilarious, Lorenzo!" she whispered harshly. 

He smirked and stroked the back of her hair.

She had an irritable look in her eyes, and it was all Lorenzo could do to keep his hands in appropriate places. He was beginning to grow fond of their little game; Alexis gets mad, and he finds a way to make her scream his name mid-orgasm. Thoughts of her ass in his hand in the elevator had him thinking of how he wanted to make her lose it when they got back to their room.

He needed to buy some lubricant. He wondered if he'd need butt plugs. He looked at Alexis. His pretty, little princess-lawyer put off the good girl vibe. Modest. Even a little prudish. But he saw past the facade. A vision of her riding him this morning stole over his mind.

He leaned into her, "Did you mean it?" he whispered.

"What?" she looked at him, irritated with his interruption.

"You know," he looked down at her ass. "Tonight?"

Her little dimple popped up when she tried to hide her smile. "Maybe. It depends on how you behave yourself today. I'm working."

"Oh, I wasn't asking permission," he said, trying to keep his voice down. "It's going to happen. I was inquiring about the physical possibility of it happening tonight. Do we need to get some plugs? To help with...accommodating me?"

She lifted an eyebrow at him an chuckled. "I think I've been more than accommodating."

He sighed in exasperation and leaned in to her ear. "If you don't tell me, princess, I'll stick my finger in your ass right here and figure it out myself."

Her eyes got big and she hit him in the arm. "You will do no such thing."

He smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Watch me." He started thinking out a plan...The seats had a very convenient gap where the seat met the backrest.

She rested her hand on his thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't do anything stupid! I'll tell you." Her pleading was adorable.

His head shook ever so slightly. "I gave you a chance. We're doing this my way now."

He felt a shiver run down her body. Fear or arousal? Probably both. He wondered how many people she knew in this room and what they would think about the illicit things he planned on doing to her. Most would probably be jealous that they weren't the ones getting to do it to her. And the others jealous it wasn't being done to them. The prudes could all go to hell.

"Are you cold?" He asked smiling running a finger down her arm where goosebumps had appeared. He pulled off his suit jacket and put it over the back of the chair, resting on her shoulders. It was large enough to cover her like a cape. Her look of irritation told him she wasn't fooled by his chivalry.

He put his arm between the jacket and the seat. He followed the texture of the firm fabric on the chair until he reached the gap. His fingers found the soft material of her new dress and lightly brushed back and forth. He could feel hints of her ass underneath. 

She squirmed in her seat. Her cheeks were flushing red and her breathing was getting a little louder. He noticed she wasn't as diligent at taking notes as before.

He grabbed the fabric, pulling it back until he could slip his hand underneath. His fingers grazed her soft skin covered by the daintiest little thong. So easy to move aside. Hell, it would be easy to rip off if he really wanted to. Instead, he slipped his fingers passed. 

She sat up straighter in her chair, and he was certain she was leaning slightly more into him than moments before.

He pushed his long, middle finger between her bottom cheeks. She squeezed around him as he passed over her puckered hole. "Arch your back," he whispered in her hair. "Give me that ass." She complied immediately. It made it much easier to dip his finger in her pussy. 

And just as he anticipated, she was soaking wet. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to tease, he slid his finger in and out a few times, pressing against some of her favorite places. When he pulled his finger out it was coated in her arousal.

He used his other fingers to split her ass, and he brought his wet finger to her puckered hole. He teased a little to moisten and lubricate, but also he wanted to see how she reacted. Aside from her body wiggling in anticipation, he met no resistance. He pushed the tip of his finger inside. He watched her as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"You ok?"

She looked up and him and smirked, then pressed her ass against his hand, pushing his finger deeper inside.

He bit back a growl. He wasn't in virgin territory. He wondered how much this ass could take.

"Tell me," he said.

She whispered by his neck so low he could hardly hear. "It's been over two years, but it should be fine."

"You are a kinky little bitch, aren't you?" he smiled, fingering her deeper and quicker.

She shrugged, "I've dated and married murders, terrorists, kidnappers, and mobsters. Did you really think I'd draw the line at anal?"

He laughed out loud. She hit him in the chest to be quiet, but she chuckled, too, squeezing his finger. 

He pulled left and right at her opening, testing if it could handle his cock. It was a little tight. A thought made him smile.

"Princess..." he said with a self-satisfied tone.

"Hmm?" She was laying against him now, enjoying herself as though no one was in the room. He kept his finger moving.

"This is a tight little hole..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Has a cock my size ever been in there?"

"If I tell you, you might get a big head."

He rumbled, "From what you said last night, you already think I have one. The question is, will it fit?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." She teased his thigh, rubbing her fingers too close to his cock for comfort.

Damn. He needed to get some lube. There was no way he was going to be able to sit through a bunch of lawyers droning on and on while he was anticipating what was to come.

He kissed her on the forehead and he pulled his finger out of her. She whimpered as though she was sad to have him gone.

"I've got to pick up a few things," he said. "I'll have one of the guys come sit with you."

She pouted, "Can he pick up where you left off?" 

He knew she was joking, but the rage that flashed through him at the thought couldn't be helped. He did his best to speak calmly. "Fucking hilarious, princess. Let's just say if any of my guys lays a finger on you, they wouldn't be the first person I sunk in the Atlantic for you this week."

Her breath hitched as the meaning of what he said sunk in. "Who?" she asked.

"No one you wanted to know. Trust me. Just behave yourself," he said as he kissed her forehead and stood to leave. He nodded to Sergio who stood some distance away to go sit with Alexis.

Lorenzo went to the restroom to wash his hands. He was trying to think of the closest drug store that would have the supplies he needed. He didn't think he was going to able to wait for this evening to be buried deep in his woman. Lunchtime morelike.

The door opened behind him as he rinsed off the soap from his hands. 

"Hola, primo," said a familiar voice.

Lorenzo snapped his head around. His body tensed, and his hand felt for his gun in his holster. "Raymundo. What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're dad sent me, cousin. He was worried about you. Neither you nor Jesus have been answering his calls. Imagine my surprise when I spy you enjoying some intimate time with your mark. What the hell is going on man?"

Lorenzo assessed his cousin, closest to him in age and attachment.

"I don't need to explain my plans to you, Ray."

"Come on, Lo. That woman killed your brother. If your father knew what you were up to...If your mother knew..."

Lorenzo scrambled. "This is just part of my plan..."

"Bullshit. I've seen that look in a pair of eyes before. Eyes that looked just like yours. Everytime Luis was near that Barrett woman."

"I'm not my brother."

"No, you're not! Luis wouldn't be fucking your killer!"

Lorenzo was about ready to pull out his gun. "So what, man? What are you planning on doing about this?"

"You've put me in a fucked up position, compadre."

"I put you in a position? You're spying on me and you say I've put you in a position?"

"I have to choose between you and your dad! My godfather!"

"Just get the hell out of here and tell him you met with me and I have a plan. Tell him we didn't call because we had to go dark for a while. I'll come home in a few days and talk to my father myself."

"Lo," Ray pleaded. "If you can't kill her, let me do it. Send one of your men. You can't fuck her!"

Rage erupted from deep in his gut at the thought of Ray killing Alexis. He grabbed his cousin by the lapels, lifting him, slamming him against the wall. "Touch a hair on her head and you're dead! You get me?! I'll fucking kill you, Ray!"

"Ay, shit! Fuck, Lorenzo! Alright! Alright! I won't touch her! I won't touch her. What the fuck is wrong with you man?"

"She's off limits! I don't give a fuck about my father's hit!"

"Ok, compa. Ok. Get me down, man. I can help you. I can help."

Lorenzo took a deep breath and set his cousin down. 

Ray shook his head and started laughing, then pat Lorenzo on the back. "You've got it bad, mother fucker."

Lorenzo didn't find the situation remotely funny. 

"What do you need me to do, man? How can I help you?"

Lorenzo thought for a minute and shook his head. Ideas raced through his mind. "Let's grab a drink and figure this out."

"Drinks are on me, ok?" said Ray.

"Fuck yeah, they are. One second," said Lorenzo. 

Lorenzo pulled out his phone and text Juan, Sergio, and Joaquin. "Get her upstairs with guns on the door! Get all my guys on planes here now! We've been found out."


	8. Going on the Offensive

Going on the Offensive

__________________________________________

 

"You tell Mr. Alcazar I demand to speak to him right now, or I will call the police! You are holding me against my will!"

Lorenzo could hear Alexis yelling when he got off the elevator. She had Juan cornered in the hallway, and he'd never seen the man cower away from a person in such a way before.

"Ms. Davis, he's on his way. Please keep your voice down," Juan pleaded.

Alexis turned to see Lorenzo coming toward her. With just a turn of her head, Juan was completely forgotten. She stalked down the hall at him like she was preparing to rip him limb from limb. "I can't believe you had them hold me here all day. This wasn't the dea..."

Lorenzo didn't stop to hear her tirade. He swooped her up in his arms and buried his face in her neck. He squeezed her so tight he was afraid he might hurt her, but he couldn't hold back. 

"Lorenzo? What's going on?" Anger was gone, but worry took its place.

He breathed in her scent, reminding him she was real and she was ok. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him, and carried her back in their room. 

"Lorenzo? Talk to me."

He sat on the bed with her on his lap wrapped around him. He held her face in his hands. He hated leaving her for any length of time. He kissed her soft and gentle. She settled down and gave into the kiss, but he could feel tension in her body. She wouldn't be deterred.

When their lips parted, she tried again. "What happened?"

"A possible threat appeared, and I had to take care of it."

Alexis shook her head. "No. You don't get to pull me away from work and not tell me everything going on. You don't get to fuck me all night and think half truths are sufficient any longer."

He hated the idea of her knowing about his family. About his mother.

"Tell me," she said.

"Alexis..." he shook his head.

She shook her head in return and got up off his lap. "No! I'm not that woman, Lorenzo. I'm not Carly or Brenda, happy to be a moll! I need answers!"

"I don't want a Carly or a Brenda!"

"Then stop treating me like them. I am a woman with a life and a brain! If my life is in danger, I need to understand why! Who wants me dead?" 

Alexis started pacing around. Her fear was making him nervous. He wasn't ready to lose her yet. When she found who was after her, she'd probably go running straight to Sonny.

"Alexis, there are reasons I haven't told you everything."

"Get over your reasons! You don't get to have me in bed, and push me away everywhere else!"

"I'm not pushing you away!"

"Then why won't you tell me who wants me dead?!"

"Because I don't want to lose you!"

Alexis pointed a finger at him, "You don't get to hide things from me to keep me fucking you! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Good God she was right. Who the hell was he? Luis? He stood up and walked to the window. He stared out over Manhattan at the dark city lit by artificial light. 

She deserved to know. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

He heard steps behind him and felt her arms come around him from behind. Probably the most affectionate gesture she'd ever given him. He grabbed tight to them, not wanting her to let go.

"Tell me."

"My mother is dying. Cancer. She might have days. She might have weeks."

He felt Alexis squeeze him in consolation. She knew this was about the people who wanted her dead, and she was still comforting him. He didn't understand her at all.

"She wants you to pay for Luis, Alexis. It's her dying wish. She made my father swear to her on her deathbed. In my culture, a deathbed promise is unbreakable."

"Your parents asked you to kill me?"

Lorenzo nodded. A tear dripped down his cheek at how fucked up the whole situation was. He wiped it away and turned around cupping her face in his hands. She was nibbling on her bottom lip and he could see the wheels turning in her mind.

"But I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt you."

"Why not? You hated me since the moment we met."

"I couldn't kill you then, and I certainly couldn't do it now. Besides, I'm not the same man I was. I've changed. You've changed."

"How did you change?"

He shrugged. "Being dead. Being alive. And there's Lila Rae."

"Do you see Lila?"

He shook his head. "No. But having a daughter changes a man." He stepped away to dry another tear. He didn't like talking about Lila.

Thankfully, Alexis understood and moved on. "And how have I changed? What makes me more...palatable?"

"You've always been palatable. I was just grieving back then. I let my regrets about my brother dictate my life. I was afraid for Sage, with good reason. I was living in anger and fear and guilt and regret."

"Almost dying changed that?"

He nodded. "It forced me to find a way to let it all go."

"You still haven't explained how I've changed."

He stepped closer to her and grazed her cheek with his fingertips. "I think I saw myself in you, Alexis. You were living in the same state I was. Pain, fear, regret, anger. You've settled since then. You let things go. A lived life looks good on you."

Her dark eyes softened to him. He pulled her in his arms. 

"You said you killed someone for me. Who?"

He sighed. "My father sent one of his men with me to make sure I completed the job. If I didn't kill him, he'd kill you."

"And why did you have me brought up here today? You said I'd be able to live my life."

He led her to the couch and sat down with her. "I thought I'd have more time. My father's been calling me and calling his employee I killed, but neither of us have been answering, so he sent my cousin. After I left you, Raymundo confronted me. He knew about us."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" said Alexis.

He shook his head. "No. I couldn't kill Ray. He was my best friend as a kid, aside from Luis. I sent him on a plane back to Venezuela."

"Is he going to tell your father?"

"He said he won't. But he probably will."

"Why?"

Lorenzo laughed. "Princess, when I chose you, I didn't just spit on my mother's dying wish. I turned my back on my father. On our family. The entire organization. I gave up my birthright. Ray is my father's godson. With no other heir, he'll get everything. Why wouldn't he take advantage? You see, I didn't just walk away from the hit; that would've been forgivable. I aligned myself against my family by choosing to protect you."

"You gave up everything for me?"

He nodded.

"Why?" The question came out in a breath of air.

"Because you're...perfect. I watched you. I watched for days. You're mesmerizing."

"But that makes no sense; I'm not your type...Carly, Skye."

He turned away. "Really, princess, that's a low blow."

"I'm seriously asking."

"Damn it, Alexis, I just lost my twin brother when I was seeing them. I told you about all the guilt and anger and regret. I needed to blame someone for Luis' death, and I couldn't blame him. Even in my anger, I knew I couldn't really blame you. I blamed Sonny. And you know my family has a problem with obsession..."

She nodded.

"I blamed him, and the longer I was in town, the more wrongs I accrued from him, the easier it was. You can probably see why Carly would be appealing for a man in that state. I thought I loved her, but there isn't much about her that could draw me when I'm mentally healthy."

"So you married Carly in your obsession with vengeance against Sonny?"

"Sick, I know. But why the hell else would I do such a stupid thing?"

"And Skye?"

"We were a disaster. Lila was the only good thing that came from us. Fuck, the woman tried to have me killed. Please don't hold my past relationship choices against me. What if I asked you why you picked Sonny, Ric, Jerry, or Julian Jerome?"

"Point taken. But why me? You, at least, fit a pattern for me. It doesn't make sense why you'd think I was worth giving everything up. I thought you hated me."

"I thought I did, too. But, you were too fucking beautiful to kill."

"Come on, Lorenzo. You've been with a plethora of beautiful women. I'm not..."

"You're perfect, Alexis. Fucking perfect. Your body, your face, everything. And for a man who spent most of his life swimming in shallow waters, your depth is vastly appealing."

"My depth? All we've done since you showed yourself is have sex. You know nothing of my depth."

"Are you kidding? We didn't just meet two days ago. I watched you take arms against Sonny Corinthos! I've been on the other side of the interrogation table from you." He grinned broadly at the thought of her bending over the table in her silk shirt, questioning him. "You're smart as hell. And you're crafty. You convinced everyone, including a damn good psychiatrist, that you had a severe mental illness. And the underlying current in all that is there is a goodness about you that feels damn good to be around. Just because I've only recently allowed myself to appreciate your brilliance, doesn't mean I haven't been paying attention since the beginning."

She was chewing on her lip, considering what he was saying. "So you're the big jock who likes the smart girls when you grow up?"

He laughed at her oversimplification. "I went to Oxford, princess. I've always appreciated intelligence. But when you grow up in a fucked up place, sometimes it takes a lifetime to figure out how to get out of it."

Alexis put her head on his shoulder. "I get that."

He looked at her empathic face and guessed her Cassadine closets must have contained an awful lot of skeletons. "We're two peas in a pod, princess."

"You know this is still crazy, Lorenzo? Giving up everything for a woman you've just learned to appreciate? We've only been together for one day."

He tilted her chin up to him and looked in her eyes, trying to put all he was feeling into that gaze in case the words weren't enough. "I gave up everything before ever touched you Alexis. I gave it all up before my hands, my lips, or my body got anywhere near you."

"Why?!"

He shook his head, "Hope?"

"For what?"

"You."

"That's crazy, Lorenzo. That's obsessive."

He nodded. He agreed. He knew.

She stood and paced around. "This NEVER works out well for me. Never!"

"Come on, Alexis. You can't tell me those other guys were right for you in the same way I am!"

Alexis turned and looked at him, "How can you possibly think you are right for me?"

Lorenzo stood and grabbed her, "Look at the way we fit together!"

"It's not always about sex!"

"I'm talking about more than that! Our fucked up families. Us trying to do more. Trying to rise above it all."

"The difference is I've come a long way from my family! You're neck deep in yours."

"I turned my back on them for something better! Which is more than any of your boyfriends or husbands can say!"

Alexis stood in shock. Her mouth dropped open as though she was just realizing the truth of his words. Sonny, Ric, Jerry, Julian. None of them gave up their life for her. Lorenzo gave it all up just for the hope of her.

She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard and wet. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing. He opened his mouth sucking her tongue inside. He felt her pulling at his shirt ripping off his buttons. He yanked off what was left of the shirt and threw it aside. He unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. His pants and their underwear were all ripped off; none escaped damage.

He lifted her onto him, and had his cock buried in her pussy before they fell on the bed. Her heels were digging into his ass just like he imagined two nights before. This woman was everything he ever fucking dreamed of.

He slowed down their pace, wanting her to know how much this meant to him. He tried to tell her with his body, his mouth, and his eyes. And the look on her face...she seemed to get it. She seemed to feel it, too. And for the first time, he couldn't hold off his climax for her. The look in her eyes sent him over the edge.

He lay on top of her completely spent. She ran her nails gently up and down his back, the sweet touch of a lover caring for her man.

After a while she stopped her hands and pushed at his shoulders. "I need air," she said.

"Sorry, I'm not moving. Keep scratching."

She wiggled and squirmed underneath him. He rolled to his side giving her lungs the freedom they needed.

He put his hand on her stomach and caressed her rising and falling diaphragm. "Sorry I finished early," he said. "I got a little carried away."

She smiled warmly, "You're good for the payback."

He nodded, thinking of setting up camp with his mouth on her pussy to make up for it. He slid his fingers down to her cleft and split it open. He kissed her and plunged his fingers deep inside.

"Mmmm," she hummed. "Ok, this is worth missing the damn lectures."

He sighed. "Do you need to make some phone calls about cancelling your lecture tomorrow?"

She froze. "Cancelling my lecture?" She pulled his fingers out of her.

"You aren't safe here anymore. We need to get you to a safe house."

"Um, no. I can't cancel my lecture. I have professional and ethical responsibilities."

He sat up, "Alexis, forget your responsibilities. They mean nothing if you're dead."

"You'll protect me," she shrugged.

He pulled her up into a sitting position. "I can't do that here. I need to get you somewhere else. I have some property in Europe. My father's influence isn't that great over there..."

"And what do you expect me to do? Hide away until your family gives up on your mother's dying wish?"

"I plan to talk to my parents. I have an idea that might give them pause."

"Talk to them? Give them pause?"

How was he going to tell her? She'd never agree. Legally, she had to agree for it to work. He stood and started pacing, afraid to look at her. 

"Lorenzo!"

He decided to just spit it out. "I need to marry you. My mother might let this go if we..."

"WHAT?!" She jumped out of bed pointing at him with a beautifully terrifying look in her eyes. "You want to pull me away from my work and my family, send me off to Europe, and marry you?! Do you have any fucking clue who I am?!"

"Alexis, hear me out."

"NO! NO! And NO! I will not leave here! I am going to do my lecture tomorrow! I will not leave my family! I will NOT marry you to make your mom happy!"

"Believe me, she wouldn't be happy about it. Just maybe less murderous."

"NOT helping!"

This wasn't going well. It wasn't going like he planned. "There is no other option, Alexis! That ship has sailed!"

"What ship?!"

He shrugged, "The only surefire way to have her spare your life is to get you pregnant with her grandchild. But I don't think that's a possibility at this stage of our lives."

"You're as crazy as your brother! You want to put a baby in me to stop your mom from killing me?!"

"Don't be ridiculous. It can't happen, so we need to get married."

She was tense and shaking with rage. Shit, he should've made sure she got off before presenting the idea. She was horny and unsatisfied, and that was his fault.

"We don't have to decide on the marriage thing right now," he pleaded. "Let's just focus on keeping you safe in the short-term."

"I've been sleeping with a crazy man! Leave it to me to find a mobster with a screw loose and fuck him a dozen times before our first date."

"Alexis, you're tense. Let me help you relax."

"How do you suggest I relax?"

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "Come on." He gestured at the bed.

Her eyes got enormous, "You asshole! You think you can fuck the crazy out of this situation?!"

"It's not for me! It's for you!"

"Oh, so you want to fuck me into submission?"

"No, sweetheart..."

"Well, I don't need a man to help me 'relax,' asshole. I can do that all on my own!" She turned on her heel and stormed into the bathroom banging things around, making excessively loud noises. 

Lorenzo pulled on his hair and scratched his beard. Where the fuck did he go wrong? How was he going to fix this?

He felt so out of control. He couldn't settle himself down. 

"Shit!" he cursed himself. In uncertainty, Alexis didn't respond well when he was anxious. She needed him to get his shit together. She needed him in control. He fucking knew this about her. "Idiot."

The banging in the bathroom finally stopped and he heard a vibrating sound. 

"Oh my God," he said. He stood in shock at the sound. "No way." He walked to the entrance of the bathroom and what he saw shocked his system. Alexis was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her vibrator deep in her pussy. Her eyes were closed, but her face was still tense.

He laughed a little at her audacity, rubbing his words in his face about needed to get off to calm down. 

Her eyes opened and she stared at him pissed off. "Can I help you?" she said.

"I think that's my line."

"I don't need your help."

"That's the point of this, princess? You're going to show me how you can come without me? How you can handle things without me? Is that supposed to convince me you're safe from my family?"

She turned the vibrator up to a higher setting. "Sorry, I can't hear you over my pleasure."

He watched her move the vibrator around inside her. She pulled it out and rubbed it on her clit.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying that, princess. You sure you can get yourself off that way?"

She huffed and put it back in her pussy. "I need some privacy. I don't like you watching me."

"I don't think I'm the problem here."

"Then you're clueless."

Lorenzo left the bathroom and went to hunt down his pants. He retrieved them from the floor and pulled out what he was looking for from his pocket. He went back to the bathroom.

"You're back?"

"Indeed." He opened the box in his hand and pulled out a tube of lubricant. 

"I hope that's for you, because it's getting nowhere near me."

"You've made it clear you don't need me princess." Lorenzo opened the tube and squeezed some lube into his hand. He warmed it there for a moment as he watch Alexis unsuccessfully fuck herself with the mechanical dick. He took the hand with the lube and grabbed his cock. He rubbed up and down coating his hardening cock with the slippery substance.

Her eyes grew dark and hooded as she watched him stroke himself. Her movements with the vibrator weren't so stiff and forceful, but her hips started moving with each stroke. 

"It seems I'm not the problem, princess, but the solution." He was fully hard and ready to fuck.

"Shut up," she said watching him, "Just keep your mouth shut and don't ruin the sight." 

He smirked. She liked watching him jerk off. Well, he didn't buy the lube to put on a show for her. When his cock was fully slicked up, he squirted more lub into his palm.

"Not enough?" she asked.

"It's not for me," he said. His voice rumbled low and with promise.

"Don't you dare."

"Stop me." He stepped closer to her.

"Lorenzo," she warned, but her eyes were lit up and the corner of her lip was lifting.

When he was right next to her, he put an arm around her waist and lifted her up to her feet. She kept the vibrator in her pussy. "There's no room for you in here," she said smirking.

He turned her around, "Then I'll come through the back." He leaned over her, forcing her to bend over. The hand without the vibrator reached out to hold onto the bathtub for support. The hand with the vibrator kept guiding it in and out and around her clit.

He stood up behind her and admired the sight. Her puckered asshole ready and waiting. Her pussy so visible from that angle. He watched her fuck herself with the vibrator as he rubbed the tip of his cock over her puckered hole. 

"Mmmm," she hummed in anticipation.

He rubbed the handful of lube onto her asshole. His finger dipped inside with little in the way of resistance coating as much of her as he could. He wanted to fuck her hard, and he wanted her to love every moment of it. 

When her ass was just as slick as his cock, he put the tip at her hole once again. He could feel the vibration of the toy as he moved his hands to her hips.

"You ready, princess?"

"Just do it," she said, panting.

He pushed his cock against her tight little hole. She stilled with the vibrator inside giving him less room. 

"You ok?" he asked.

"More."

He pushed deeper. He was grateful for the fuck they had right before their fight, or this wouldn't last long. When he was all the way in, she pulled out the vibrator and screamed out loud. 

"Almost lost it there, princess?" He could feel her signs of orgasm starting.

"Just give me a second."

He rubbed her ass cheeks as he stood cock deep inside her. 

"You're bigger than..."

"Than who?"

"Than the only other person I've ever done this with. It's overwhelming."

Lorenzo beamed in triumph. He wasn't above getting his ego stroked that his cock was bigger than her ex-husband. 

"Your second is up, princess." He bent over her and grabbed her hand holding the vibrator. His long arm guided that hand to push the vibrator inside her pussy. His cock shook with vibrations all the way to his balls. He rubbed her ass one last time, then gave it a hard smack. In the middle of her scream he grabbed her hips and pulled himself out and pushed back in. 

"Lorenzo!" she yelled. Her quivering muscles told him she was about to come. He pushed in again and pulled out, starting slow, making sure she was ok.

"More!" she yelled. 

She was so fucking tight, her ass so fucking perfect, and the vibrations so fucking hot that he lost control. He let loose, fucking her ass, slamming himself against her. He felt his balls hit her hand holding the vibrator. He looked up in the bathroom mirror and saw how hot they looked fucking so raw. 

When she came around him she squeezed so tight he thought she was going to push him completely out, but he pushed through her contractions. She screamed out his name, and he kept on fucking. 

Alexis pulled out the vibrator and used both hands to steady herself on the tub. Lorenzo bent over her, still fucking her and grabbed the vibrator. He turned up the speed and rubbed it all over her clit as he fucked her. He shoved it back in her pussy and held it there as his other hand found her clit. He fucked her clit, cunt, and ass until she came apart again, screaming his name. He let go of his restraint and his orgasm shook through him. He filled her with his cum until he had nothing left. 

When her arms gave way underneath her, he was there to catch her. He turned off the vibrator and threw it in the tub. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down and wrapping himself around her. 

As their breathing slowed he kissed her neck gently and whispered in her ear, "We'll go to Port Charles tomorrow after your lecture. I'll keep you safe. We'll figure something out."


	9. Breaking Through the Castle Curtain

Breaking Through the Castle Curtain

__________________________________

 

"...sometime all full with feasting on your sight, and by and by clean starved for a look; possessing or pursuing no delight, save what is had or must from you be took." Lorenzo whispered quietly as Alexis slept. He rubbed her back, working out the tension that was present even in her sleep. He loved the feel of her skin on his hands. He didn't know if it was more for him or for her. Would it ever be enough? Could he ever get enough of her? He'd been obsessed before, and only tragedy allowed him to move on. Could he avoid tragedy this time? If he did, would the obsession stay forever? "Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day, or gluttoning on all, or all away," he finished.

"I didn't peg you for a sonnet man." Her quiet voice was sweet on his ears. He massaged deep in her muscles, pleased she was awake.

"No?"

"No. Which number was that?"

"Seventy-five." 

Though her eyes were closed she smiled and shook her head. "Definitely didn't see you as a Shakespeare man; maybe Edgar Allan Poe."

"My schooling is British."

"But your soul screams mystery and macabre." 

"Says a Cassadine."

"Us Cassadines aren't much for sonnets, rather we're more connected to Russian love stories like 'The Death of Ivan Illych'."

He laughed, "Princess, that's not a love story. That's a tragic story of a man who wasted his life on the trivial and inconsequential, only to realize just before his untimely death real meaning in life."

"That's romance to a Cassadine."

"How about 'Anna Karenina'?"

"I'm not much for trains."

"'War and Peace'?"

Alexis smiled the gentlest smile he'd ever seen.

"What does 'War and Peace' remind you of, princess?"

She sighed, "Childhood reading with my brother, Stefan."

"Light bedtime reading for the royal Cassadine children?"

She nodded. "And you? What was childhood reading for the Alcazars?"

"The Obituaries." 

"No Don Quixote?" 

"Not until Oxford, and then it was tainted with Shakespeare, Lewis, Chaucer, and Austin."

She turned over in his arms. Her dark, brown eyes emerging behind her lashes. "Why are you awake?" she asked.

He ran his fingers through her hair, "...sometime all full with feasting on your sight, and by and by clean starved for a look..." he repeated.

She looked as though she might shed a tear. 

"What are you thinking, princess?"

"Your obsession scares me."

Fear wasn't the emotion he saw on her face. "But you love it. I can tell."

She nodded. 

He bent down and kissed her. Her velvet lips were soft and accepting. "Alexis..."

"Hmm?" Her fingers ran through his beard. My God how blissful it felt to be touched by such a woman in such a way. 

He couldn't say the words he really wanted to say. She already thought him crazy. He just shook his head. "I'm sorry for waking you, princess. Let's get you back to sleep." He lay down next to her and curled around her.

"Lorenzo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're worried, aren't you?"

He squeezed her, "Very much."

"You're going to keep me safe," she reassured him. He squeezed her tight. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Lies ruined my marriage."

"You loved Jerome?"

"I did."

He kissed her neck in comfort. "Do you think...one day you might..."

"What?"

He wasn't ready for her answer, so he didn't finish the question.

She rolled over in his arms to face him. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "You think you're in love with me, don't you?"

He didn't answer. But he knew she could see it in his eyes.

"How do you know it's love and not just an obsession?" she asked. 

"Is there difference between the two?"

"Yes. For some people."

"Not people like us though."

"That's not healthy."

"Says who?"

Her eyes darkened as she said, "Experience. Obsession ends in tragedy."

"Maybe tragedy is constant, and obsession gets the blame."

"You sound like Stefan. Obsession causes tragedy."

"Not if it's selfless."

"Is there such a thing?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to know why I won't marry you, Lorenzo?"

He silently braced himself.

"Because I don't think your motivations are entirely about protecting me from your family. I think you want me bound to you."

"Is that such a terrible thing?"

"Not terrible. Terrifying." 

"I'm not going to hurt you. I won't betray you."

"Julian thought so, too. He believed it."

"I'm not Jerome."

She laughed, "No, you're not. You make him look normal."

He smiled. He probably should've found that offensive. She touched his mouth with her fingertips tracing his smile.

"I think you love being obsessed about," he said. "It doesn't feel like love any other way."

She nodded. "When someone draws boundaries around their emotion for me, when there are things they won't do for me, it feels like rejection," she said. "Obsession doesn't allow for boundaries. It doesn't mean it's healthy, but it feels good."

"You know what I think?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think you're afraid you're becoming obsessed with me."

She nodded.

Elation at her confirmation washed over him. "For people like us, obsession and love are the same thing."

"Lorenzo..."

He kissed her to stop her objections. Then he kissed her again because it just felt damn good. When she wrapped her arms and legs around him, there was an affection in her passion that wasn't there before. 

Her body told him what her mind refused to understand. He'd give her head time to catch up to her heart.


	10. Explosive

Explosive

_______________________________

 

Only one thing in the world could distract Lorenzo Alcazar from a threat to Alexis Davis, and that was Alexis Davis herself. She stood at the lectern engaging the large crowd discussing the newest changes in the laws around culpability and insanity. He overheard mumblings of intrigue that years ago Alexis was either able to beat the system herself with an insanity plea, or that she was actually insane. Either way, the room was riveted maybe hoping for a few tips to help their clients learn how to beat a murder rap. 

On more than one occassion he got sucked into her lecture himself. She was a dynamic speaker, not to mention sexy as hell in the latest black, turtleneck dress she was wearing. Sexier still was the underwear she had on underneath. When she put it on that morning, she all but told him it was to tease him throughout the day. He visualized her putting on the red thong he played with the day he invaded her room. She knew what she was doing when she shimmied into it right in front of him, shaking her ass. Especially after what he did to that ass. She was absolutely irresistible. 

"Focus," he grumbled to himself. He was still pissed he let her convince him to allow this lecture to happen. He looked over the crowd once more and scanned for anything suspicious. He had twelve men on a rotation in the hotel since they started arriving from Venezuela the night before. Four were resting, four were in the room, and four were at various points in the hotel. And he already had additional men assessing Alexis' home for their return to Port Charles.

Part of him was dreading returning to that city. The last time he was in town was such a dark time in his life. Bad decision after bad decision. Another part of him was exhilarated with the idea of immersing himself in Alexis' life, seeing how things could be for them when all this settled down.

He watched Alexis speak to the crowd with her glasses on the tip of her nose. She was smart and confident, and looked like she could take on any man in the room. She projected her voice to the back of the room, "With the value of extensive psychological testing, it's far more potent to have a psychologist complete the assessment than a psychiatrist who are limited on which objective measures they can use. So, let's talk about the costs and benefits of using a board certified psychologist to complete the evaluation versus a regular state licensed psychologist."

His favorite part of watching her speak was seeing how frequently her eyes flickered over to him. He was standing at the side of the room to her right. It had the best vantage point in the space. She looked to him again. He wasn't sure if he imagined her eyes sparkle when she saw him, but he was certain there was a lift in the corner of her mouth. 

Movement had him looking toward the center of the room. An unfamiliar face stood and made his way to the center aisle. The man wore a baggy and ill-fitted suit, not as uncommon in a room of New York lawyers as one might guess. Lorenzo stepped closer to Alexis as was protocol with such movement. He saw Joaquin and Sergio doing the same from the other side of the podium. 

Lorenzo relaxed a little as the man made to walk out of the room, perhaps he just needed to use the bathroom. 

Alexis lectured on, "Now let's discuss diagnoses most commonly associated with the insanity plea..."

The man with the baggy suit swung around with a gun drawn and pointed at Alexis. 

"Alexis!" Her head turned toward him.

Lorenzo made the last few strides toward her, pulling her down to the ground. Shots rang out from multiple sides of the room. He covered her head and torso with his body making sure her most vital pieces and parts were protected.

She tried to look up to see what was happening; he held her down. "Stay down, sweetheart. Stay down." She was holding tight to him under his jacket. He could feel her shuddering breath on his neck.

Lorenzo turned toward where the shots were fired to try to see what happened, but the crowd was starting to scream and run. 

Sergio and another guard flanked both sides of them with their guns drawn. 

"¿Que ves?" he asked Sergio. What do you see?

"El pistolero cayó. Joaquín fue herido" The gunman fell. Joaquin was wounded.

"Fuck."

"What happened?" asked Alexis.

He looked down at her worried face and cupped her cheek. "Don't worry, princess, we got him." He looked to his men. "Get the room cleared. Have Juan talk to management to coordinate with police."

"Can I get up?" she asked.

 

"Stay down until we get the room cleared."

She touched his face so he'd look at her. "Lorenzo, the police. You're not supposed to be alive. You can't carry a weapon. They'll detain you."

"I know. I'm going to sneak out once I know your safe."

"Sergio is with me. He'll keep me safe."

He shook his head needing to be sure she was ok. "We'll get the all clear in a second. Look, Alexis. My men are being 'employed' by a security firm I set up here in the states. Just tell the police you received an anonymous tip you were in danger and hired the firm to protect you. Tell them you assumed it had to do with one of your exes. You don't know who it was that went after you. Ok?"

She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get our things packed and be ready to leave for Port Charles. As soon as you and my guys are allowed to leave, we'll make our way home."

"Is my house safe? It's no secret where I live."

"I have men canvasing the property. They might install some extra lighting in your yard, but we can protect it easily enough."

She nodded.

"All clear, jefe," said Sergio.

He nodded and rolled off Alexis. He stood up helping her to her feet. 

"And Joaquin?" he asked Sergio.

"He's fine. Just a hit to the arm."

"The gunman?"

"Dead."

"ID?"

"Not yet."

He squared up his body to Alexis. "Are you ok?" he asked. 

She lifted up on her toes and kissed him. He let himself get sucked in for a moment, then pulled away. "Tell me you're ok, princess."

"I'm ok."

He hugged her tight. "You're awfully calm for just being shot at."

"I'm not calm."

He laughed, "You freaked out more when I threatened to marry you."

"Do you want to see me panic?"

"I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. It's not my first shooting. I'm sorry your man was hit."

He kissed her forehead. "That's his job."

"You need to go, Lorenzo. The police are going to show up any minute."

He nodded and kissed her once more. He looked to Sergio and let him know with a look that he'd better keep Alexis safe. Sergio nodded with confidence allowing Lorenzo the reassurance to leave Alexis and get out of the room.

__________________________________

 

The limo idled on the curb hours after the shooting. Weakness overpowered him and Lorenzo had a drink while he waited. And then he had another and another. He'd been avoiding booze for Alexis' sake, but without her physical presence, he realized it was not an easy thing to do when he was alone, impatient, and stressed.

His driver stood waiting by the limo door for Alexis who just exited the building. She was ushered quickly by his men into the limo. Her relief at seeing him was evident all over her face, and the thought gave him no little joy. His own smile couldn't be suppressed if he wanted to.

She bypassed the seat and crawled onto his lap straddling him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Lorenzo didn't have enough hands. He wanted to touch her all over, but he despaired at the thought of his hands leaving any part of her body. He settled on running them up her thighs, under her dress, caressing her ass, then wrapping around her waist. 

He felt the limo pull away from the curb and merge into Manhattan traffic.

She kissed him as they settled into their embrace. He was acutely aware of the taste of scotch on his lips, and wished he would've had more self control while she was gone. 

By the way she pulled her mouth away from him, he guessed she recognized the flavor.

"Sorry," he said. "Does it make you want to drink?"

"I always want to drink," she said. She dipped her tongue in his mouth and licked all around, his tongue, the insides of his cheeks, his lips.

"If you keep at that, you're going to make it hard to abstain," he said. 

"If you think this kiss has to do with the alcohol, you're way off base."

"Oh?" 

She smiled at him. "Thank you for saving my life."

He hugged her tight grateful she was alive. He pushed away the shame that at one point in his life he wished her dead. "I'm sorry my family is doing this to you."

"You don't have to be sorry. Please don't be sorry. You've given it all up for me."

"The best decision I ever made."

He kissed her gently on the nose. Her face knotted up with worry.

"Lorenzo. We need to get you alive."

He laughed, "I'm not vital enough for you, baby?" He pushed his cock against her. 

Her eyes darkened as she pushed back. She said, "I meant legally. It will be much easier to keep you out of jail if we get on the front end of this than to get out of jail on the back end."

"First of all, I have no intention of going to jail. Second, I've been working on it already," he said. "I have a lawyer on retainer who's filing paperwork for me."

"I could do it for you."

"Thank you, princess, but I had him start before I came to New York. I just didn't want my role in shooting the hitman getting in the way of my paperwork being processed."

"I wish there was something I could do for you," she said. "It's not everyday a man will throw himself in front of a bullet for you."

He pressed his lips to her chest where her heart was beating and her lungs were moving. He wished she didn't have to wear these stupid turtlenecks so he'd have access to her skin. He kicked himself for having so little self-control. "That you're breathing is enough." 

She smiled, "But I want to do something for you."

Did life and death situations turn his woman on? This could be fun, he thought. "What did you have in mind?"

She dismounted and stepped back from him. She was on her knees on the floor of the limo. "We've got about five hours before we get home. I can think of a few things I'd like to do."

"Are we going to play car games?" he teased. "20 questions?"

"How about I Spy?" She reached behind her neck and unbuttoned her turtleneck.

"You'll have to explain that one to me." He didn't have to say he never got the chance to play such games with Lila.

She grinned a devious little grin and licked her lips. "Just guess the thing I'm describing." She grabbed the bottom of her dress and started lifting as she said. "I spy with my little eye something...red." She pulled the dress over her head. There was the lacy, red thong resting low on her hips. The matching bra was just as sexy. He could see her nipples through the lace.

"Is it the mustang that just past by?" he smirked. 

She shook her head and crawled between his spread legs. "Nope."

"I need another clue."

"I spy with my little eye something red and...wet."

"Mmmm," he rumbled. "Now that could be any number of things, princess." He leaned forward into her, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck. "It could be something to the north..." He ran a finger over her lips. His cock jumped in his pants when she opened her mouth and sucked on his finger. "Or to the south..." He trailed his finger moist from her mouth down her chest and navel to her thong. He grazed over the lace covering her clit, and stopped further down.

The lacey fabric was soaked with her arousal. "This is definitely red and wet," he said as he fingered the panties. 

He pulled the fabric aside and plunged his fingers in her pussy. He fingered her cunt and said, "But then again, so is this."

"Oh," she whimpered. 

"And these are red and wet, too," he nodded at her tits covered in the red bra.

She was trying to clear her head confused by what he said, but she was clearly having trouble staying sharp as his fingers continued their assault down below "Lorenzo, my bra is red, but not wet."

"You're mistaken, princess. Your bra is soaked through."

"Hmm?" She was quivering. He slowed his fingers so she wouldn't come quite yet.

"Or, at least it will be..." He dropped his hand that was behind her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her chest to his mouth. He sealed his mouth over her nipple trying to break through the constraining red, lace. He sucked on the fabric pulling the bud into his mouth. As he sucked, he caressed with is tongue with slow languid licks and quick repetitive flicks.

"Lorenzo!" She yelled, grabbing his head and pulling him tighter against her. Her pelvis was trying to fuck his fingers. 

He released her nipple from his mouth and found the other breast. "Maybe it's not the bra you were talking about, but what's hiding underneath." With one hand fingering her pussy and the other arm holding her up, he used his teeth to pull back the bra, freeing the nipple that was tightened to a high point waiting to be consumed. He flattened his tongue and licked over the top, feeling the change of texture from the soft skin of her tits to the tight protruding bud. He took it in his teeth giving her a playful nibble. She pulled his hair in response. He sucked up as much of her soft tit into his mouth as he could hold. His face was buried in the lush flesh.

"Lorenzo," she moaned. Her cunt quivered around his fingers. He sucked on her tit, wishing he could find a way to devour her. He added a third finger inside and fucked her with them rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her pussy clamped down on him and she pulled his hair. He loved making her fall apart. 

In between heavy breaths, she said, "I'm supposed to be doing something for you."

"Oh, baby, you are definitely doing it for me."

She pulled him back by the hair until he released her breast. When he met her eyes, she was smiling seductively at him. "Please," she pleaded. 

Whatever her words, her body was telling him to keep having his way with her. Her tits were pressing up against him, begging to kissed. Her pussy was so warm and inviting, and moving with the rhythm of his fingers he'd yet to take out. 

He was going to have a hard time letting her take the lead right now. But it was times like this, when he had everything under control that she enjoyed taking the lead most. That she thrived on control. That she liked for him to just let go.

He kissed her lips firm and demanding, trying to let her know how hard it was for him to let her take the lead. When he pulled away he told her, "Only because you asked so nice."

He pulled his fingers from her pussy and released her from his grip. He sat back in his seat and watched.

She was on her knees and she stretched up showing off that fucking sexy body. He could see her ribs under her breasts and he wanted to run his tongue over every one. One of her tits was still out over the top of her bra, and he had to restrain himself not to pull the other out, as well. He distracted himself with staring at her pussy, covered by the tiniest bit of lace.

She ran her fingers over her tits, teasing her nipples, biting her lip. "Off or on?" she asked about the bra.

He adjusted his cock. "Bra on, tits out."

He watched as she grabbed a handful of her breast and pulled it over the top of the bra. He loved how small her hands were in comparison to his. She was hardly able to manage the flesh all on her own. She pulled the rest of the breast out that was already partially exposed from his mouth. He watched as she massaged her tits, paying attention to how she liked to please herself. How she rolled her nipples, squeezed her flesh, and grazed her skin.

Her hands ran moved down her waist to her flat stomach, then to her lace panties. "And these?"

"Off. Fucking off." He squeezed his cock through his pants as she turned away from him. Her round, plump ass was separated by the little piece of lace. "Drawing attention to your ass isn't a good way to stay in control of the situation, princess. You overestimate my restraint."

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she pulled the thong over her hips and slid them over her ass and down her legs. "See," she said, "you underestimate yourself."

He growled at her, wanting to teach her a lesson. But she had the most adorable smile as she turned around and presented herself to him, completely naked except for the bra pushing up her exposed tits.

She pulled all her hair up in her hands and let it fall down around her. Her hands slid down her body to her pussy. She rubbed over the top of her sex as though she was trying to ease a building ache. 

"Fuck, Alexis, spread your legs; I want to see you touch yourself."

"Like this?" she said, spreading her knees apart as she knelt on the floor. Her finger slid between the lips of her pussy and a teasing smile played across her face.

Lorenzo pulled on his cock through his pants. "Just like that."

"Except," she grinned, "this isn't what I had planned for you."

"The best laid plans of mice and men, sweetheart."

She put her hands on her hips. "Well I'm no mouse or man, Mr. Alcazar."

God he loved the sound of his name on that sexy voice of hers, a few registers lower in her arousal.

His body was tense from head to toe. He turned his head to stretch out his neck muscles trying to gain some kind of control over his body. That hopeless attempt at control was thrown out the window when she crawled to him and sat on her heels between his legs.

She was right, this was an even better plan. He leaned forward and held her head in his hands. He kissed her gently, licking across her lips. She opened her mouth to him and he pushed his tongue inside. He coaxed pleasurable moans from her mouth. He kissed her lips one more time before leaning back in his seat. 

He smirked at her dazed expression. She rose up on her knees and leaned over his body to find his lips again. She kissed him with the softest and sweetest lips he ever tasted. His hands wrapped around her caressing her skin from her supple ass, all the way up her back. He released the snap of her bra. And tossed it aside before moving her hands up to her head and tangling them in her hair.

She kissed down his neck with those soft lips and teasing tongue. He loved being fully dressed while she was completely exposed. There was so much power in that. So much trust. The confidence she had in herself in front of him was so sexy.

She licked and sucked on his collarbone as she unbuttoned his shirt. She sucked and pulled hard on his skin, and when she released him she gave the cutest little chuckle. It took him a moment to realize what was so funny. 

He pulled her back by her hair, and the smile in her eyes was contagious. He grinned back at her and said, "Are you getting your revenge?"

She touched the skin where she left her mark, "An eye for an eye, and a hickey for a hickey. You owe me at least three more."

"I'm all yours, princess."

She ran her hands over his chest. He could tell she was playing with his light scattering of chest hair. She ran her fingers over it and nuzzled his chest like it was a rare masculine trait she hadn't seen in a long time, if ever. Her exes must have been bare.

She kissed his across his chest to his nipples, licking, sucking, and pulling. His cock was so hard it was pushing against his zipper. He squirmed to move it to the side. A smile played over her lips at his movement. She kissed down his abdomen dipping her tongue into his navel. 

"Fuck," he said, the pleasure almost unbearable.

Her hands unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. She pulled his briefs down and his cock sprang free. Her eyes grew with a little fear and anticipation.

His ego inflated. "You've seen him before, princess."

"He's bigger this close. I'm trying to figure out how far down my throat I can get him."

Fuck yes, he thought. "Only one way to find out, princess."

She licked her lips, opened her mouth, and grabbed him with her hands. She licked from the underside to the tip, taking his dripping precum into her mouth. His cock jumped in her hands and her eyes grew bright. Her excitement about giving him head was almost as intoxicating as her mouth. That was, until she put her mouth on him.

Nothing was more intoxicating than her mouth!

The warm, soft texture, the suction squeezing him tight, her flicking tongue, and the friction of her teeth as she pulled him in and out. With each dip of her head, she pulled him deeper and deeper. When his cock hit the back of her throat, she didn't even flinch.

Lorenzo stroked her hair, trying his best not to grab her head and just fuck her mouth. She wanted to give this to him. And she wanted to do it her way. He'd let her do what she wanted. He'd give her anything.

She relaxed her throat and she pulled him in deeper. "Oh God. Princess, you're fucking amazing." 

She hummed with pride and kept sucking. Her left hand palmed his balls, massaging each side and all the way back to his taint. Fuck, he was going to come soon. He grit his teeth to hold off as long as he could.

When she pulled back and put the tip of his head in her mouth and flicked her tongue back and forth, she started jacking him off with her hands.

"Fuck!" he cursed. His brain felt like he just took a hit a coke! He felt like it was seizing with pleasure. And his dick in her mouth felt like the only thing in the world that mattered. Fuck, the only thing that existed!

His cum shot into her mouth, and he watched her drink it up, swallowing it back. She licked the tip sucking all she could out. 

As his body settled down, he pulled her off his cock and picked her up into his lap. She cuddled into his arms and lay her head on his chest. He breathed deep into her hair, trying to catch his breath.

He'd never had a blow job like that before. Hell, he'd never had an orgasm like that before, period!

"Wow," was all he could say. It was such an insufficient word to tell her what that meant to him. "Alexis..." he tried.

"It was ok?" she asked.

"Ok?" He shook his head. "Good fucking God, woman. That was more than 'ok'. That was...life altering."

She chuckled against his neck. He needed her to understand what it did to him. But how the hell could he tell her when he didn't get it himself? He lifted her chin to look at him. Her dark eyes were alight with joy. 

Her smile faded when she saw his face. "Lorenzo?" She lifted a finger and wiped a tear he didn't know was dropping from his eye. 

"Thank you," he said. "It's never been like that before."

"Like what?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It just never felt quite like that before."

She pulled his head down and kissed his cheek. He turned and took her mouth with his. He could taste himself on her lips, and it didn't fucking matter. He kissed her deep and hard, trying to get her to understand, knowing there would never be a way to explain. 

"Alexis," he whispered against her lips. 

A loud crash sounded from behind them. 

Alexis squeezed him tight as he turned around to look out the back window. Two cars were locked together, fighting for control. Juan's car, who was tailing the limo, pushed against the other car he didn't recognize, then the other car pushed Juan's. Juan's car backed off and the car he didn't recognize sped up closing in on the limo. 

The front left end of Juan's car tapped the back right end of the other, causing the other car to spin out. Lorenzo recognized the PIT maneuver executed perfectly. Juan's car and another car from Lorenzo's guards converged on the spun out vehicle. Lorenzo felt the limo speed up and leave the mess of vehicles and the standoff of the people in them behind.

"Let's get you dressed princess." He kissed her head and retrieved her clothes. He wanted to be ready for another attack.


	11. Drawing Boundaries

Drawing Boundaries

____________________________________

 

Alexis watched Lorenzo go to a place deep within, pushing distance between himself and the world around him. A look of stone set firmly across is face. She knew the look well from her time in the interrogation room with him. At least now it wasn't interspersed with overt looks of hostility and rage. Though a part of her wondered if those looks would return.

What a change from an hour ago when he couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her and was in tears from the best blow job of his life, and telling her he'd never felt anything like it before. 

They still had another couple hours to go in their drive. She cringed at the distance he was putting between them and the time they had yet to sit through.

Flitting through her consciousness were fearful assumptions of his capricious regret. She tried to push the thoughts away. She knew they didn't make sense. For God's sake, he jumped in front of a bullet for her. That had to mean something.

Lorenzo was typing madly on his cell phone, his fingers a stark contrast to the set of his face. He didn't volunteer any information about who he was talking to or what they were talking about. She wanted to ask, but would that be nagging? Why did she have to feel like a nag for asking? Why couldn't he just have a little empathy and realize she needed information about what was going on? Jesus fucking Christ, even her OB/GYN talked her through a pap! Didn't he know anything about her? She needed information! She needed control! 

She decided to hell with worrying about being a nag. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"It's fine," he said.

She rolled her eyes, which he missed because he was still typing. "Is everyone ok?"

He kept typing and still didn't look up as he said. "My men are fine."

"And the attacker?"

Finally he looked up! He raised an eyebrow at her. "You really want to know?"

She sighed. "No. I guess I don't."

He went back to scrolling and typing on his phone. Since when did grown men turn to text messaging to conduct business? The more she thought about it, it didn't seem like a very good idea to be typing anything about what was going on.

"Should you be documenting conversations about this?" she asked.

He waved her off. "It's being documented as security consultation. And we use a messaging app that will wipe the data entirely." The tone of his voice sounded as though her interruptions were an inconvenience. 

It suddenly seemed so cold in the limo that was once so warm and comfortable. She turned to look out the window. 

With Lorenzo behaving as such, it made it easier to tell him something she'd been dreading addressing for a while. She knew she was poking a bull, but she didn't care. She wanted some kind of reaction from him.

"I need to tell Sonny about the hit your father put on me."

Alexis waited for a response. Lorenzo just stilled, but didn't look up. He said nothing.

"Lorenzo?"

He raised his eyes and responded with a low voice, "Don't you trust me to keep you safe?" 

"It's not me I'm worried about. I have children and grandchildren."

Lorenzo sat with that expression of stone. 

She continued, "All of my daughters have too many ties to Sonny. I can't force them not to say anything to Sonny if I put guards on them."

He shook his head. "My father wouldn't go after your children or grandchildren. He wouldn't want to provoke Sonny..."

"Killing me will provoke Sonny," she countered.

He ignored her response, "and my father doesn't go after families."

"Not even to fulfill your mother's dying wish."

"Not even then."

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know your father, so I'm not willing to risk it. They need protection. Sonny will insist he provide it for them."

Anger flared from his eyes, "And will he insist on providing it for you, too?"

"I'm a grown woman. He doesn't get to decide for me."

"Do you plan on telling him about me?"

"Why? Are you going to kill him and me over it like you said you would?"

"That's not funny, princess," he snapped.

"Your words, not mine." And there were the looks of hostility and rage she was waiting for. Maybe she pushed him too far. She decided to calm him. "I plan on telling him about your family. Not you, specifically. Not yet."

Lorenzo was clenching his fist and chewing on his cheek, but aside from that, he had no response. 

"This is what having children is about. I need to put them ahead of your whims."

He leaned forward looking irritated, "You think protecting you is a whim?"

"You don't? Who was the one who said, �If you never change your mind, why have one?'"

"I can change my mind, but it doesn't mean it's on a whim."

The cold air blowing from the air conditioner was beginning to become unbearable. Funny how it didn't matter an hour ago. 

The signs passing on the highway told her the miles to Port Charles were lessening quickly with the speed at which the limo was moving; and the shorter the distance, the greater the tension building in her shoulders. A foreboding was setting in as they neared reality that was easy to ignore in Manhattan, but not so as they approached home. 

Her concerns about Sonny were what she brought up to Lorenzo, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Under the surface was a whole mess of disasters waiting to happen. She was facing an inconvenient irritation that her children would hover over her when they found out she was in danger, and with Lorenzo around, that couldn't end well. 

Then, there was Lorenzo. Getting closer to Port Charles was changing him. She could see the change in his posture, his expression, his affection, everything. She was afraid the old Lorenzo would be the man that arrived, rather than the new and improved doting, protective version. Would memories of Luis trigger him to change his mind again?

And what would happen if or when her family and friends found out AGAIN that she was sleeping with a mobster? Oh, the lectures and the judgment!

What would Julian say? She asked herself for the millionth time why Lorenzo was different than Julian? Yes, Julian held the knife to her throat, but that was at least a ruse to protect her. But Lorenzo? How many times did he threaten or intimidate her? She remembered how terrified she was when Sage shot blanks at her, and Lorenzo dismissed it as though Alexis deserved the bullet. How many times did he tell her how happy he'd be when she got what was coming to her? How he reassured Sage that it would happen someday.

What the hell was she thinking having sex with this man?! Having feelings for him!

Whatever his reassurances about avoiding whims, something about her drastically changed his mind in Manhattan, and that could only mean something might change his mind back again in Port Charles. Would the man who so fiercely protected her, who had such passionate sex with her, shift all that passion back into his hatred and murderous intention?

A shiver ran down her spine, quaking through her body. The movement seemed to remind Lorenzo that Alexis wasn't just some platonic business associate. He took off his jacket and reached over to put it around her shoulders. Fore some reason she felt no warmer.

She expected something more from him, an arm around her shoulders to warm her or reassure her, a kiss on the forehead like she had been getting use to from him, anything. But he was back on his phone typing away. She didn't know why she expected more. She didn't really know the man, and what she did know about him, the history she had with him, shouldn't have led her to trust him. Shouldn't have led her to his bed.

She shrugged off his jacket and set it on the seat next to her. She didn't want his false comfort or reassurance. She turned her body away from him thinking about how she was going to keep herself safe when they got back home. Would Sonny or Julian be the better man to go to for help? Sonny was the obvious choice. But her instinct would be Julian.

"Alexis?"

"Hmm?" she asked without turning around.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, dandy."

"Talk to me."

She couldn't help her sarcastic chuckle at the man demanding her to speak to him. As though she wasn't just practically begging for it.

She felt him move closer and she tightened her arms around her body. She felt his warm hand on her cold arm. "Alexis?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and decided she didn't want to wait until the end of their ride to have this conversation. Sitting in the awkward discomfort of knowing what she wanted to say to him was unbearable. She wanted to get it over with. And hell, maybe he'd pull over and let her call a car service to take her the rest of the way by herself.

She shrugged off his hand and turned to him.

"I've decided to arrange for my own protection. You don't need to worry about it anymore."

His jaw dropped and he brought his ear closer as though he didn't hear her correctly. "You want to what?"

"I'm going to ask Sonny or Julian for help. I know this is too much to ask of you, to give up your family, your birthright, to be away from your businesses, to risk your own life, the lives of your men."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You're making this decision for my sake?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter why I'm making this decision. I'm just making it. You're allowed to change your mind, and so am I."

He sat back in his seat exasperated. "You were just on your goddamn knees thanking me for protecting you! What the fuck changed in the last twenty minutes?"

"Hour. More than an hour, actually."

"Sorry, I've been a little busy making sure you're taken care of; time got away from me."

"So all that as about me, huh?." She rolled her eyes. "You've hardly even noticed my existence in the past hour, much less acknowledged it. And when you did, it was either with indifference or derision!"

He scoffed, "Is that what this is about? You're mad because I haven't been paying attention to you? Sorry, princess, but that's a little hard to do when I'm communicating with my men on how to best keep YOU safe!"

"Well, free yourself from your obligation; I'll take care of myself. And this has nothing to do with how much attention you pay to me. This has to do with a million other things in my life that I don't need to tell you about. You just have to accept my choice." She turned away from him, staring back out the window.

He grabbed her arm turning her back. "Like hell I'm going to accept it!"

She tried to pull away, "Let go of my arm!"

"Alexis!"

"Let go!"

He dropped his hand. "As you wish, princess." She turned back to the window, and just as she felt moisture pulling in her eyes she felt his hands around her waist pulling her on his lap. 

"Lorenzo!" She squirmed trying to get away.

"Stop!" he demanded. He tightened his arm around her waist, and he grabbed her chin turning her face to him.

"You don't get to push me around!"

"I'm pulling you in, not pushing away," he reasoned. She didn't know why his logic stilled her. "Now tell me what the hell is going on."

She couldn't avoid his gaze. His blue eyes were always stunning. Like the color of the midday sky. They could even inspire poetry in a Cassadine. In that moment they were far more potent than they usually were; the expression behind those vibrant blues took her breath away. She saw his desperation for her was there again.

His hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her in close. She noticed she didn't put up a fight. It was what she wanted. What she needed from him. Her lips were as soft and compliant as they were from the beginning. Her body relaxed and her arms wrapped around him. 

Why did she have to ache so badly for him? Why did she panic without his constant reassurance? Wasn't she supposed to be an independent, modern woman? Instead she felt a weight lift from her chest the tighter his arms squeezed. His calming, stroking tongue was relief to her fear of loss. And desperate for the feeling he gave her, she kissed fiercely back.

He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers. He sighed to catch his breath. "I won't let you go, Alexis. You're a necessity to me now."

She didn't care if that statement sounded a little too much like what Luis would say about Brenda than what Lorenzo should be saying to her. She squeezed him almost as tight as he held her. 

"Why the hell would you push me away?" he asked, trailing kisses down her neck.

She shook her head, "I don't know. Everything feels like it's against us. And with the distance you were putting between us, I didn't think we could...I thought it would be safer, easier, to just end this."

He squeezed her tight. "There is no distance between us. This doesn't get to end, princess. When I saw you again, everything changed for me."

"Lorenzo, you have to know I'm not the kind of woman who sits idly by while you �make arrangements' for me. I need to know what's going on in my life. I need choices. I need information." 

Again she thought quietly to herself, I'm not Carly. She knew better than to say it aloud. He smirked as though he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Is that what you thought I was doing?"

She narrowed her eyes, "It was exactly what you were doing."

He seemed taken aback as though he didn't realize that was the case. "I was talking to you. I wasn't putting distance between us. I told you what I was doing."

"No, you mumbled some vague replies while I was forced to stew in my racing, catastrophic thoughts."

His eyes went wide, "Where the hell did your thoughts go in such a short time that you were trying to dump me without explanation. I mean, for fuck's sake, Alexis, you were ready to toss me aside right after what you just did to me with your mouth?"

Alexis flushed. That did seem a little histrionic. "Dump you? So you see us as �together' enough that it would be �dumping you'?"

He looked confused. "Have you been present last few days, or did I make them up in my head? You know what you mean to me!"

She cupped his face. He looked genuinely hurt. She said, "Of course I do." He leaned into her hand. She wondered how she could think him capable of wanting any harm to come to her. 

She kissed him tenderly before saying, "You can't shut me out. When I ask questions, I expect answers. Real answers. Don't put me off for hours until I'm ready to leave you because I think you don't care about me."

"I wasn't putting you off. I was focused on making sure you and your girls are safe. I didn't notice the time getting away from me."

"Really?" 

"The thought of losing you has your safety as my biggest priority. Please don't let me mess up what we have by losing you over something so easily fixed. Here," he said, his hand left her for a moment searching for something. He lifted it back up, and was offering his cell phone to her.

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you want me to do with that?"

He unlocked the screen and hit the messages button. Alexis clicked into a group text and read. Juan, Sergio, Joaquin, and a couple other names were included. They were talking about security upgrades to her house, installing a remote operated fence, an updated alarm system, more lighting, firearms, communications systems. There were discussions on where to make purchases and which brands were the most reliable. Discussions on who to bring in to install equipment, and how to have them screened. In the end, his own men would do all the installation.

She backed out of the group and saw the next group down had another name that wasn't in the first group, "Andre Maddox?"

Lorenzo flinched, and nodded. "Try to not get too angry at me."

Alexis clicked in the file and read through the messages. "Oh my God! Lorenzo!"

"It's for their safety!" She felt him squeeze her tighter in his anxiety. 

She kept reading. Andre was apparently hired to give personality profiles to his security guards on all of her family members so they could be paired with a guard best suited to protect them. 

"You could've just asked me about my girls," she said.

"I'm sure your information is valuable, but we needed a professional opinion about the kind of person they would comply with most."

"I see Andre warned you about Sonny not allowing your guards on the girls."

"I wanted to be prepared anyway."

"I thought you said your father wouldn't hurt my kids?"

"I knew you wouldn't risk your daughters. I wouldn't either. I was just hoping I could take care of them instead of Sonny."

She kissed him in gratitude. "Sonny's Kristina's father. And Molly's uncle. And he has a bond with Sam."

He nodded in defeat. "I know."

Alexis turned her attention back to the phone. The next group text down was full of updates on that car Juan took out, the last attempt to get to Alexis. There were things written in Spanish she couldn't understand. She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"It's code, princess. We don't communicate illegal activities over call or text. Even on this app that will delete it. The literal translation says 'there will be no ass of the frog'."

"What does that mean?"

"It's an old Spanish song about healing boo boos that parents sing to their kids. �Sana, sana, colita de rana. Heal, heal, the tail of the frog.' It means my guys made sure your would-be assassins won't get a chance to heal their wounds. I don't think you want to know what the other codes stand for. They're not pretty."

"There was more than one person in that car?" The thought scared her.

"Yes, and there was more than one car, princess. The one we saw was the only one that got through. My guys are very well trained and neutralized all of the threats while we were otherwise indisposed."

She gave him back the phone. 

"Feel better?" he asked.

She shook her head realizing how serious the situation was. Lorenzo's father was out for her blood. As many messages as Lorenzo had been sending and receiving, as much as he was coordinating, no wonder his attention wavered from her a moment. Even as she sat there reading them, more and more messages filtered in. ALL about her safety. "Thank you for telling me."

She lay her head on his shoulder and breathed in his comfort. 

"You're going to be fine, princess. Nothing will get by me."

She looked up at him. "I believe you." How could she go from fearing him to trusting him in a matter of minutes? This couldn't be healthy. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Sorry I got caught up. I should've noticed you were getting anxious."

"How can you notice if I don't tell you? I should've just told you."

"I've learned a few things about you in the last couple of days, princess. There are certain things you need from me when you're anxious. Your defenses shoot up if I don't get you what you need."

"I can tell you what I need when I'm anxious. Control." 

He shook his head. "No, you need ME to be in control. You need to know I'm taking care of you."

This man did NOT know who he was speaking to, "Excuse me? I don't need to be taken care of."

"You don't need it. But you thrive on it. It's how I keep your defenses down. Otherwise you go into flight mode, running far, far, away from me."

"No, I'm the caretaker. The family gatekeeper. The lawyer. The mother."

His blue eyes were sparkling gently at some memory in his mind. "You take care of world, and I take care of you. And you love it."

She looked at how they were sitting, Alexis in his lap as he comforted her. He was right. She couldn't help the pout of her bottom lip at the realization of her dependence on him to keep her calm and settled.

His finger ran tenderly over her pouting lip. His lips followed. She loved the way he kissed her. He kissed her tell her how he felt. He kissed to to make her feel. His kisses were soft and reassuring. Gentle sucking, sensual licking. His arms were around her, one hand around her waist, the other in her hair. His body didn't leave the kissing to his mouth, either, rather joined in; his chest rubbed against her breasts as his arms pulled her tight. 

His pelvis pressed against her bottom; her dress lifted enough to feel his slacks on the bare skin of her ass. His erection grew with every thrust of his hips.

And all of him, lips, tongue, hands, arms, chest, pelvis, and cock were in that kiss. 

He pulled his head back and said, "Let me take care of you."

She kissed him in eager acquiescence. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the floor of the limo. He removed her dress and panties once again. And just as before, she was spread before him completely naked. His mouth dropped to her sex, and as good as that felt, she didn't need him to pleasure her, she needed him to comfort her.

She bent forward and cupped his cheeks, pulling him up to her face. "I need you on me," she said.

He couldn't hide the triumph in his eyes at her asking him to fill that need for her. He took off his clothes and lay on top of her, his weight and his warmth reassuring all of her doubts and insecurities as much as all his words and promises.

Was this so bad? she thought. Was it so terrible to allow him to comfort her this way?

She let him kiss her and make love to her until there was no more room in her mind for worry. There was only him, and how much he filled her up in every way. He moved slow and strong, knowing intuitively what she needed. When she came underneath him, whimpering his name, he grunted and orgasmed as though he was waiting desperately for her to fall with him.

She didn't let him roll off her. She needed him there still, so he lay over her, kissing her and whispering to her. She didn't even remember much of what he said. She didn't even know if he was speaking English or Spanish. She drifted off to the sounds of his deep rumbling voice in her ear and his softening cock in her sex.

_____________________________

 

"Alexis," Lorenzo's deep voice prodded her awake. She was laying in his arms, spooned by him. How long did she sleep? "We're here, princess."

She sat up and looked out the window to see her front door. Fear raced through her once again. She looked to Lorenzo who was getting dressed then back to her house. The two just didn't seem to fit together, and she was terrified. 

How was she going to make this work?

Lorenzo helped her put on her dress, skipping her panties as he tucked him in his pocket. He held out a hand to help her out of the limo. She stood there for a moment before walking to the door. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for the collision of her worlds.

She took a shaky step forward, but was pulled back. Lorenzo put his hand firmly under her jaw and stared down with assertive intensity. 

"It's going to be fine," he said. "I'll take care of you."

She nodded. She believed him. She pulled out her keys and opened the front door.


	12. Protection

Protection

________________________________

 

Alexis soaked in the hot bath. Bubbles, salts, soft music, and candles all tried to calm her nerves, but knowing Lorenzo Alcazar was in her home made the word �calm' impossible. 

And she needed to call Sonny. Ugh.

There was a brief break in her anxiety, replaced by anticipation as she heard footsteps in the hall. Funny how Lorenzo's proximity played her emotions like a marionette. She tried not to listen to his deep, rumbling voice outside the door as he was doing a walk-through with his men, but she couldn't help herself. His quiet authority was magnetic. The sound was so alluring, she nearly got out of the tub to find him and have him nail her against the closest wall.

But the men moved on, and she went back to her anxious racing thoughts. She gave up on her bath and got out of the tub. It wasn't worth the soak if she couldn't relax. She put on her robe and went out to her room. Not knowing what to do with herself, she sat on the edge of her bed and picked up her phone.

She needed to get the call to Sonny over with. Reluctantly, she dialed her second baby's father. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Alexis." 

"Hello."

"What can I help you with?" She could hear a smile in his voice. She sighed knowing she'd remove it in about ten seconds.

"I need to tell you something important. Can I come by tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll be at the restaurant in the morning. The warehouse in the afternoon. Is everything ok?"

She hesitated.

"Alexis?"

Just spit it out. "I'm in danger. I don't want to get into to it over the phone. But I need to put guards on the girls and my grandchildren. I have a firm lined up to protect them, but since their your family, too..."

He interrupted, "Max!...We need guards on Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Sam, and her kids!" Alexis heard Max's muffled voice in the background. "Now...twenty-four/seven...Call Jason."

"Cancel the guard for me!" she interrupted. "I have a firm contracted for my safety already."

"Alexis, you can't trust a firm the way you can trust me."

"I trust them. They've saved my life twice already. I won't allow your men here, Sonny. I need my autonomy."

"What the hell is going on? Who's after you?"

"I'll come by tomorrow. Can you just tell the girls I'll explain to them in the morning? They're use to having your guards around; I doubt it will be a harship."

"If my family is in trouble, I need to know why, Alexis!"

"Fine! It's the Alcazars! Luis' mother is dying and made her husband promise to have me pay for killing him. I have it on good authority the girls are off limits, but the Alcazars seem to be pretty serious about getting the job done, and I'm worried they'll use them to get to me. So, just protect the girls until I figure out how to stop this."

"Jesus Christ, that family doesn't stop! How many fucking years have gone by? Don't worry, Alexis. I'll send a message to Venezuela."

"I appreciate that, Sonny. I doubt it will do any good. From what I hear, a deathbed promise is..."

"I know what it means, Alexis. I said I was going to send them a message. If that means..."

"No! Don't do anything rash! And don't make threats over the phone! Look, I'm working on something. I'm not just going to sit here and be a victim."

"Working on what? And how did you know they were after you?"

"I've got a guy who was on the inside. He tipped me off."

"A guy on the inside? How the hell did you get a guy on the inside of the Alcazar organization?"

"He approached me. He has his reasons."

"Did you compensate him?"

Alexis thought of Lorenzo's very large penis down her throat. "I'd say so."

"Does the informant need protection?"

She tried not to laugh. "Hardly."

"Are you sure you're ok, Alexis?"

"No. But I will be. Thank you for taking care of the girls."

"They're family. I still think you should let me send someone to you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." She was about to hang up when she said, "And Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but if anything happens to me..."

"They'll be taken care of. That goes without saying."

Alexis hung up the phone. She put it on her nightstand and laid down. She was surprised how much she calmed knowing the girls were ok. She just needed to figure out what she was going to say to them tomorrow...

_______________________

 

A warm, wet tongue licked across her pussy from bottom to top, jolting her awake. She rose up on her elbows and surveyed the scene. She'd fallen asleep on her bed wearing only her robe. It was dark in her room and the sun had gone down leaving moonlight streaming in through the blinds.

A beard tickled her skin, and she spread her legs wide and pressed up against her oral assailant. 

"Mmmm," he moaned, as though he was getting more pleasure than her. He pulled up her left side labia into his mouth and sucked deep. Then he did the same with the right.

"Lorenzo!" she yelled. 

"Oh, princess. I've been fantasizing about this for days." He licked up and down the outside of her sex; then he put his tongue just in the slit, and with every lick up and down he moved deeper and deeper until his tongue pressed against her clit, then sliding deep down in her pussy.

She found words between panting breaths. "You've done this a lot in the last couple of days, and you have access anytime you want. Why would you need to fantasize about it?"

He kissed her pussy the way he'd make-out with her mouth, deep and intense, like it was as much for him as for her, if not more so. When he lifted his mouth to smirk at her, her moisture glittered across his face in the moonlight. "I have a confession, princess..." He rained kisses all over her.

"You seem to know the way to absolution." She'd forgive any of his sins when his mouth did what it was doing.

He sat up between her legs and eyed her from head to toe. One of his hands was on her pussy, rubbing and massaging. The other opened up her robe to see the rest of her body. 

"Fuck," he said staring at her breasts. He bent down and sucked up her nipple into his mouth as his hand kneaded her breast. 

"Oh, God!" she panted. 

He pulled back and sat up again, one hand still massaging her sex. "That night at the reception wasn't the first time I saw you since coming into town."

"I know," she breathed. "You told me. And I saw you at the night before in the bar. It didn't cross my might it could be you until you said something."

His fingers pushed into her pussy. She whimpered at the sensation of them moving in, rubbing inside her, then pulling out. Over and over he did the same.

"I followed you up to your room that night."

"You should've come in," she joked. "I could've used this." She squeezed his fingers.

In his low bass he said, "I did go in, princess."

Her eyes flashed up to his in shock. His vibrant blues were watching her reaction with rapt attention. His energy and arousal was radiating off him. 

"You snuck in my room while I was sleeping? Why?"

"I needed to see more of you. I didn't know if I was going to kill you or fuck you; all I knew was I had to follow you there."

"You made your choice, I see," she said. Why wasn't she scared? Normal people would be terrified. 

"I had no choice."

"No?"

He shook his head and worked his fingers in and out. "You were asleep in bed dressed just like this. Your legs were spread and robe was open."

She nodded. "I remember..." she thought back to making herself come and then drifting off to sleep.

"All I could think about was putting my mouth all over you. Your tits. Your cunt. I needed to taste you. I needed to fucking eat this pussy."

"So that's what changed your mind? A glimpse of me in a robe?"

"How could I could harm you if I needed you to be mine?"

"You think you own me?"

He laughed a deep, graveley laugh, "You've got me begging to eat your pussy; I'd say it's mutual ownership."

Alexis rolled her hips on his fingers.

"Show me how you touched yourself before you fell asleep," he said.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell the sex on your fingers, and your legs were spread like they were waiting for me."

She dropped her hand to her pussy and rubbed her clit. She hardly cared how she moved her fingers because Lorenzo's joined her. His fingers tangling with hers on her slick, sensitive skin. She lost track of whose hands belonged to whom.

"I'm going to come," she breathed.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her pussy.

"What are you doing? Make me come!" she pleaded.

"Yes, ma'am," he said smiling, dropping his mouth to her pussy and licking her clit. The man was a wizard with his tongue. In moments she was about to come again...

He pulled back once more.

"Ugh!" she growled. "Why?"

He smiled. "Because I can. Because I like hearing you beg me for what I've been dying to give you for days."

Really? she thought. Maybe she'd teach him a lesson. 

"Lorenzo, please!" 

He dropped his mouth to her pussy once more. This time she locked her legs around his head holding him in place. She heard him chuckle against her pussy as he dipped his tongue inside. 

"Roll over," she demanded, pushing his head to the side. They rolled so he was laying on his back and her pussy was above him on his face. She wasted no time in rubbing herself against his mouth.

He growled loudly in arousal and pressed his hands on her ass pushing her hard against him. She rode his mouth until she was about to come, her hands on either side of his head. A few deep, sucking, pulls on her clit and she felt the pleasure rock through her. She felt Lorenzo licking up her orgasm underneath her.

Body weakening, she collapsed to the side on the bed. Lorenzo was up and over her in moments pushing his cock inside her. He fucked her hard and fast, coming with a loud grunt and her name on his lips.

He collapsed beside her in bed. She couldn't tell whose breath was whose as their bodies recovered. At some point, she was pulled into his arms with her head resting on his chest, and he tangled himself around her. "You're incredible, Alexis Davis. You're like no one I've ever known before."

"I must be crazy," she said. "But I don't ever want this to stop."

"I'll make it happen, princess. I'll find a way."

____________________________

 

"Where are your clothes?" asked Alexis the next morning.

"Down the hall, in the guest room," said Lorenzo, handing her a to-go cup of coffee.

"You're not moving them in my room?" She took the cup and drank deep. It was her second cup of the morning. The man could make a damn good cup of coffee. 

"The hotel had limited space. Your house doesn't."

Alexis was almost sad their things wouldn't share space any longer. 

"Don't worry, princess. I'll be naked in your bed every night."

She couldn't help her smile.

He continued, "I thought you'd lose it if I tried to move into your bedroom, seeing as I've already invaded your bed, your house, and will be following you around town."

She shrugged. His stuff in her room didn't bother her in the slightest. 

"What do you know? You're as obsessed as I am."

She rolled her eyes for his benefit, but thought maybe he was right. He opened the front door and led her out, then escorted her to the limo. She ducked in saying hi to Juan who was holding the door open. For such a large vehicle with so much space, the two sat very close together. Alexis dropped her bag and curled her right arm around his left and hugged it to her chest. Her left did the same to her coffee. 

"This is really good," she said, taking another drink. He had his own cup in this right hand. 

Nostalgia danced behind his eyes. "It's from one of our fields." He inhaled the scent before drinking. 

"I'm sorry," she said. 

He kissed her forehead, "Don't be."

"You're already missing home."

He shrugged gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'd miss your cunt more."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice deflection of your emotions by using flattery and vulgarity in one breath."

"It's why you love me," he teased. His eyebrows were raised as though waiting for some sign of confirmation. 

She did her own obvious deflection of the word. "It's amusing, but it's not what drew me in."

"What was it then? The coffee?"

She smirked and nodded. "And your enormous penis."

He laughed. "I knew it."

She leaned into him taking in his spicy masculine scent. If he was any other man in the world, how different this whole situation would be? But she wouldn't be this crazy over just any other man in the world. He made it worth it.

"Are all three of your daughters going to be at breakfast?"

She nodded. "I wish you could come."

He kissed her crown and ran his fingers through her hair. "Your daughters probably won't accept me anytime soon. If ever."

"You don't know that. I mean, they love Sonny. They accepted Julian until the knife thing. When they find out everything you've done to protect me, everything you've given up for me, they might change their minds about you."

"Even if the younger two can look past the stories they've heard of my past..."

Realization dawned on Alexis. How could she not have thought about it before? "Sam...Diego."

Lorenzo nodded. "She'll never be ok with us, Alexis. She won't care how many times I save your life."

"You don't know that. It's been such a long time, Lorenzo."

"My son tried to kill her."

"He tried to kill me, too. I don't hold that against you."

"He did?" Lorenzo sighed. Moisture filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She hated seeing him in pain. She put her coffee cup in the cup holder and held his hand in both of hers. "Could you ever forgive her for shooting him?"

He looked out the opposite window as though he passing buildings and pedestrians held some sort of answer for him. "I don't understand the concept forgiveness; growing up we were always taught that when someone wronged us only retribution could make it right. Absolving someone of their wrongs makes no sense to me. There will always be anger, loss, and resentment. But I do understand letting go of grudges and vendettas for the sake of peace. My death, and Luis, Sage, and Diego's deaths all taught me the necessity of letting go. I harbor no ill will toward Samantha. Nor Jason or Sonny for that matter." 

"Any toward me?"

He glanced so tenderly down at her it made her heart ache. He shook his head, "None."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He went back to stroking her hair. He grabbed a lock and inhaled it. A hum of contentment made her smile.

"I remember years ago," he said, "you were representing Carly in her divorce. It brought you into my orbit. I realize now how I fought my attraction to you, rationalizing my boiling blood as anger instead of lust. I used to get up close to you and try to get under your skin. You smelled so good, it would enrage me."

"It worked. You always got to me."

"I'm sorry."

"You still get to me."

"I'm not sorry about that. There was this one time I was standing next to you and you smelled so good, I couldn't stop myself from touching your hair. I was certain that was where the fragrance came from. I needed to know if it was as soft as it looked."

"I remember that day. What was your conclusion?"

"It was the softest silk. It still is." He twirled it around his fingers. 

"Do I smell the same?"

He buried his face in her hair and said, "Even better." He held her, breathing her in for the rest of the ride. 

Dear God. She lost her breath and her heart hammered in her chest. 

She didn't want to leave the limo when they arrived at Kelly's to meet with her girls, and it wasn't because she wanted to avoid seeing them. She kissed Lorenzo, and her lips didn't want to let go. His didn't seem to be putting up a fight either. 

A worried text from Molly was the only thing that could pull her away. One more kiss before she left. 

Her heart was in trouble.


	13. Bombshells

Bombshells

______________________________

 

"There you are!" said Molly as Alexis walked through the doors. Alexis was fiercely embraced by her daughter. Sam and Kristina followed their younger sister's lead. Alexis watched Sergio take a perch at the door and another of her guards remained outside. Looking around Kelly's, there were others in suits Alexis recognized as Sonny's men. Juan left her side to approach them and make sure they were friendlies.

"Hi girls. Sorry I'm late."

"I'm just glad you're ok. We haven't heard from you in days, Uncle Sonny put these guards on us, then you ask us to meet up with you when you're supposed to be in Manhattan. We're worried about you. What's going on?"

She led them back to their table. "Let sit and eat, and I'll tell you."

"We ordered for you," said Sam.

"Coffee, bacon, a croissant...You girls must love me."

The girls waited on their mother to start talking, but Alexis took a large bite of her croissant to avoid having to talk about the Alcazars.

"Mom?" said Kristina. "You're avoiding."

She took one more bite before responding. "I'm delaying the inevitable. Fine. I received a warning from a man who works for the Alcazar family, at least he did until a few days ago. He told me Luis Alcazar's mother is dying and has obtained a deathbed promise from her husband to get revenge for the death of Luis."

"Alcazar?" asked Molly. "The man you...?"

Alexis cringed. She never talked with the girls about Luis. She was certain the younger two girls obtained most of their information from their Corinthos siblings and cousins, which meant it was Sonny and Carly's skewed version of events. 

"Yes. Luis Alcazar was the man I killed when Kristina was a baby."

Molly looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but was trying to figure out the best way to do so without offending or intruding on her mother. Kristina had no such qualms. "The internet says you had DID and one of your alters killed him."

Alexis grit her teeth. "Yes. That was the official story."

"And the truth?"

Alexis exhaled, "I went to see him after he killed my sister and left us for dead in the snow in when I was in preterm labor. In his room, he attacked me, I defended myself."

Sam finally spoke. "His brother, Lorenzo..."

"Carly's ex-husband?" said Molly.

"Yes," said Sam. "Lorenzo Alcazar wanted revenge, but spared mom. Instead he went after Sonny and Jason...and me."

Alexis was suddenly sick to her stomach. 

"What happened to Lorenzo?" asked Kristina.

"He...um...he made a lot of enemies," said Sam "One of them caught up with him."

"Jason?"

Sam shrugged. Alexis was glad Sam wasn't getting into details with the girls.

"So, after all these years," said Alexis, "Luis Alcazar's mother is dying. She wants revenge for his death."

"So the guards are because you and Dad thing they're going to use us to get to you?" said Kristina.

Alexis nodded, "My source, who has been very reliable, assures me my family is off limits. We're just being careful."

"Have they tried to hurt you?" asked Sam.

Alexis nodded, "My security team was able to neutralize couple of attempts. But we agreed I should come home from Manhattan."

"Wait," said Sam. "She only wants revenge on Luis? What about Lorenzo? Does your source have information on if they'll be coming over the person who killed him?"

Alexis pursed her lips. Sam was worried about Jason. How could she reassure Sam without giving away that Lorenzo wasn't really dead. "She is only after Luis's killer. Whatever her reasons."

Sam was bouncing on her chair, clearly not comforted by her mother's words.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Molly. "Are we supposed to just live in fear forever?"

Alexis shook her head. "I'm trying to figure out a way to make amends to the family."

Sam interjected, "You think that's possible? That not usually how things work."

"I think there might be a way. I've been tossing a couple ideas around in my head. I just need to decide if they are things I am willing to do."

"Like what?"

Alexis shook her head. "I won't be discussing anything more with any of you. I've only told you this much so you understand the seriousness of keeping close to your guards and doing as they say."

"We're not kids anymore," said Kristina. "We can handle the truth."

"And I've given you plenty of it."

Sam grabbed her mother's arm. "One more question, Mom. Who is your source?"

Alexis shook her head. Like hell would she say. "He was someone high up in the ranks of the organization."

"Why would he flip?"

Alexis sighed, knowing her explanation wouldn't be enough, but gave would she could, "He had an attack of conscience when he came to..." She couldn't finish the thought.

"When he came to kill you?" asked Sam "Oh my God, Mom! You are trusting the man who wanted you dead?!"

"Well, he didn't want me dead. That's why I'm alive now. He's saved me twice. Well, three if count his restraint. Four, if you count..." She thought about him killing that man that he sunk in the ocean.

"So these guards around you now are his men?"

Alexis nodded.

"You trust them more than you trust Sonny?"

"Well..."

"What's his name, Mom?"

"I won't reveal his identity, Sam. Not without his permission. And maybe not even then."

"Would you at least tell Sonny?"

"No."

"Mom! What hold does this man have over you that you'd choose him over Sonny? You know Jason and Sonny can keep you safe!"

"I owe him my life. And I trust him with it more than anyone else."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Oh no." Worried drained the color from Sam's face.

"Oh no, what?" said Molly.

"Mom! You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" asked Kristina.

Alexis took a mindless bite of bacon, chewing more out of stress and self-soothing than sustenance. She crossed her arms in front of her trying to ignore Sam's incredulous and judgmental gaze.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" said Sam.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I only just met him."

"Why else would a high ranking man in organized crime not only refuse an order from the Alcazars, but actively fight against his organization? Unless you have something on him..."

"I don't."

"Or he's making a power play for the organization."

"He's definitely no doing that." Lorenzo had the organization in his hands before he gave it up for her. No powerplay needed.

"Then he must have fallen for you, too."

Alexis shook her head. Was she that predictable?

"That's not true, is it, Mom?" asked Molly, still holding out hope that her mother was better than she really was.

"I haven't fallen in love with him. He has his reasons for his choices, and I'm not questioning them."

"You're a Cassadine, Mom. I know you don't trust easily. Is the reason you're not questioning his decisions because you believe he's in love with you?" said Sam. "It took you six months to start trusting Dad the first time, why else would you trust this man in a matter of day?"

That wasn't true; Sam was forgetting Alexis trusted Julian the first night she met him and tumbled into the back seat of his car. She only stopped trusting him when she found out he was lying to her.

"Remember what the Alcazars did to us, Mom. No one in their organization should be trusted," said Sam.

"This man has thrown himself in front of bullets for me, Sam. He's obsessed with my safety. I'm going to be fine."

Sam shook her head. "Obsession never works out as well as you delude yourself into thinking. You always end up the one hurt. Let's hope this time it doesn't end with someone you love getting hurt, too."

That one struck Alexis in the gut.

Maybe Sam was right. It was so hard to think clearly around Lorenzo. The sexual attraction was only part of it. He made her feel safe. Logically, Alexis knew that FEELING safe was not equivalent to BEING safe. And as fast as he fell for her, he could fall out. 

The door opened and Carly Corinthos walked in. 

"Sam, Alexis. Hi girls," Carly hugged Molly and Kristina.

Alexis felt sick to her stomach again. As fast as Lorenzo fell for her, he could fall back in love with someone else...

Carly look around at the men in suits. "Why are Sonny's men here?"

"The Alcazars want mom dead," said Sam.

"Sam!" said Alexis, wishing she wouldn't bring Carly into it. 

"The Alcazars? They're all dead!"

Alexis pursed her lips. Not all of them.

"Luis and Lorenzo's parents. They want revenge for Luis."

"And what about Lorenzo? Do they want revenge for him, too?" Leave it to Carly to gloss over the fact that an organized crime family wants Alexis dead. Of course she would go straight to the people she was interested in.

Sam shrugged in worry.

Alexis hated hearing Lorenzo's name from Carly's mouth. She knew their marriage was over more than a decade ago, but Alexis wasn't really certain of what would happen when the two came face-to-face.

"Sam, Carly, be mindful," Alexis said, nodding at Molly and Kristina.

"I need to call Jason," said Carly. Alexis noticed Sam roll her eyes when Carly wasn't looking.

I know how you feel, thought Alexis. She needed to get out of there before everyone figured out what was going on. "Ok, well, I'm going back home. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Sam hugged her mother tight. "Mom, please reconsider your guards."

Alexis just kissed Sam on the forehead before moving on to her other two daughters. When she was ready to leave, she looked over to Juan and signaled she was leaving. Juan moved in her direction.

"Juan Morales?" said Carly.

"Hello, Mrs. Corinthos," said Juan.

Carly looked to Sonny's men, "This is an Alcazar man! He was Lorenzo's personal bodyguard."

"They know who I am, Mrs. Corinthos."

"Why are you here? You're not going to touch Alexis!"

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes at Carly's strangely protective interference. "Carly, Juan is keeping me safe."

"What? Why? He was Lorenzo's man. He's dedicated to that family. The family who wants you dead!"

"Mom?" asked Sam. "Is that true?"

"A lot has changed since I was last in town, Mrs. Corinthos. I assure you, my only interest in being here is the safety of Ms. Davis."

"So you've washed your hands of the Alcazars? Why? Are you staging a coup?"

"No coup, ma'am."

"Then who is giving you orders?" asked Carly.

Alexis intervened. "Stop badgering this man. He's protecting me of his own free will."

"Why?"

Alexis flushed in shame. She didn't want to lie.

"Is this the man you were talking about, Mom? The one you have feelings for?" asked Molly.

She couldn't lie to her girls. In a restless fit of energy she looked left and right for some sort of answer. None came. The ceiling and floor held no answers either. She needed to get out of there. 

"I'm going to go," said Alexis. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She turned around and said, "Be safe!" to her girls before she left.

Juan, Sergio, and the other guard followed behind.

The limo was idling on the street. Juan jogged ahead to open the door for her. Alexis took a deep breath before stepping inside.

Lorenzo was sitting waiting for her. As soon as their eyes locked, his face knotted in concern. 

"How did it go?" he asked. She settled on the seat next to him.

She shrugged. "Eventful. The girls are a little more intuitive than I give them credit for."

"They don't know about me, do they?"

"No."

He lifted her chin. "Then what's wrong?"

Everything, she thought. 

"Come here." He pulled her onto his lap; his scent surrounded her along with his body. Stepping into the limo was like stepping into an entirely separate world. Her reaction to him was much like a drug, a soothing opiate, numbing her pain, easing her fears. "Tell me."

"You were right about Sam."

"She still hates me?"

Alexis nodded. 

"But we expected that. Why are you so upset?"

"It's nothing. Just my catastrophic thoughts running away from me again."

"I really shouldn't let you out of my sight. I can hire all the guards in the world to keep your body safe, but one step away from me and this head of yours is completely vulnerable." He kissed behind her ear, then whispered, "Tell me your worries and let me take them away."

She wasn't going to tell him about her doubts of the sustainability of his affection for her. And she certainly wasn't going to tell him about Carly. "Let's just go home." She wanted to disappear back in their cocoon.

He tensed suddenly around her. She looked up at him and his eyes were trained out the door. Alexis knew who she would find. A mop of blonde hair was talking to Juan just outside the limo.

Lorenzo was staring without blinking.

"It's ok, you know," said Alexis.

Lorenzo looked down in question. 

"You can go to her if you want," said Alexis. 

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"I'm not saying you want to. I'm just saying it's ok if you do want to."

"Alexis..." his tone was almost a warning.

"I know it's been a long time, and it may have felt like things have changed, but I know things can seem different once you lay eyes on a person you use to care about, but thought you no longer do, but actually do, because in your anger you forgot why you cared about that person, but since you're not angry anymore, the hostility turns to love, or lust, or obsession, or whatever we're calling it now, and..."

Lorenzo sealed his mouth over hers, effectively stopping her anxious rant. With his tongue in her mouth, she forgot there was any other use for the organ aside from kissing this man. 

He pulled away leaving her panting for breath. He stared at her shaking his head. "You are the strangest combination of utter confidence and complete insecurity."

"I'm a Cassadine. It's my nature."

Alexis turned to find Carly still talking to Juan. "Maybe you should go over there." Alexis gestured to the other side of the limo. "I think I need to save Juan."

"I'm not hiding from Carly," said Lorenzo.

"I don't want her suspicious. She recognized Juan. She knows he's your man. If she sees someone back here she might guess it's you. The police obviously never found your body."

"So what, Alexis? Who cares if she finds out?"

Alexis was stunned. "That's brazen." Maybe he wanted Carly to see him.

"What damage would it do? My parents won't want you more dead just because Carly knows we're together."

"What about Sonny and Jason? Last I heard, they were the ones responsible for your 'death'. You don't think they'd want to repeat the process, this time with a different ending?"

"I can handle Sonny and Jason."

"No, I can handle Sonny and Jason. But, Lorenzo, I have children. You and my Sam have a complicated history. I'm not ready for the truth to come out yet."

Lorenzo rolled his eyes and said, "Fine." In a bit of a fit, he untangled himself from Alexis and moved away in a huff. He was pouting as he sat where he wouldn't be seen by anyone outside the vehicle.

Alexis opened the limo door a crack interrupting Juan and Carly. "Are you coming?" she asked him.

Juan nodded leaving Carly fuming. He stepped into the back of the limo closing the door behind him. Lorenzo instructed the driver to take them home.

"What did she want?" Alexis asked Juan.

"She wanted to know if we were seeing each other, Ms. Davis. I neither confirmed nor denied."

Lorenzo laughed. "Well that's a convenient explanation for all this."

"What do think?" Alexis asked Juan. "Should we run off together?"

Juan tried not to smile.

"Get over here," snapped Lorenzo. "You're not running off with anyone."

"Except you?"

He nodded as she moved to him, sitting in the crook of his arm. 

"It would only be fair if you decide to run away with Carly."

"Hilarious." He kissed her gently. "Nothing's changed, Alexis. I only want you."

Alexis whispered so Juan couldn't hear. "She had an affect on you. I could feel it."

"Yes, she did," he said. 

Her heart dropped. 

He continued, smiling, "She sent a wave of nausea right through me."

She couldn't help her laugh, "You really are trying to make me fall for you, aren't you?"

"That's half the plan," he said.

"And the other half?"

He grabbed her left hand and rubbed the bare skin on a particular finger. "I guess we'll see."


	14. Lying in Wait

Lying in Wait

_____________________________________________

 

“I doubt they’re hiding in the bathroom stalls waiting for me!” said Alexis tapping her foot irritably. She’d been holding it in throughout the last hearing at the courthouse, and she had to go.

“That’s why it’s a perfect place to ambush,” said Juan patiently.

“Sergio is going to scandalize half the women in this town before this is over.”

“Indeed, ma’am.”

The door finally opened and Sergio gave the all clear. Alexis ran in as fast as her heels would allow. After she relieved herself, she sat there as she took a minute to breathe without any of the guys hovering over her. 

She thought back with longing at the day before the conference. It was the last time she had any peace. It was the last time she was able to go to the bathroom without it being scoped out for her. There were no bodyguards, no bullets, no hit men. 

Then again, there was no Lorenzo.

Why was the idea of no Lorenzo all the sudden so terrible to her? The thought of never having met him made her panic, like she’d be missing out on some essential experience in her life.

She finally made her way out of the stall before her thoughts started drifting away from the past few days and off into the future as they were wont to do. She actively avoided thinking about what the future would hold for her, afraid she’d have to choose between Sam and Lorenzo. Afraid she’d be dead before she could make the choice.

When Alexis left the bathroom, she sighed as she accepted her guards surrounding her. They were literally the reason she was alive, and she shouldn’t resent them for it. 

“Thank you, gentlemen, for putting up with my fits of frustration in this situation. And thank you for protecting me.”

“Indeed, ma’am,” said Juan.

“Alexis!” yelled a young woman’s voice from down the hall. Alexis turned to find her former niece hurrying over with one of her friends.

“Hi, Kiki. How’re you doing, sweetheart? Hi, Francesca. Are you ok?”

Kiki’s young friend, who had fair skin and dark, black hair looked blotchy and flush. Her eyes were red and had obviously been crying. 

“Something happened today,” said Kiki. “We need to talk to a lawyer.”

Alexis looked around the crowded courthouse. “Why don’t we go to my office. We’ll have more privacy.”

Kiki nodded, “We caught a Lyft over here.”

Alexis thought of the limo Lorenzo was forcing her to use. “I’ve got plenty of room. We can pick up food on the way.”

___________________________________________

 

Alexis was so hungry she was stealing fries out of the bag in the limo. Alexis was starting to think she could get use to having a chauffeur and so much space to conduct business. Goodness knew she was enjoying the benefits of riding around with Lorenzo in the limo. 

Neither Kiki nor Francesca seemed to have an appetite. Anxiety was radiating off them.

“So what’s going on?” asked Alexis.

Kiki looked to Francesca and said, “Go on.”

Francesca took a few quick, shallow breaths before spitting out, “Dr. Bensch came up to me at work this morning.”

“Wait,” said Alexis. “At work? I thought he was fired?”

“He was,” said Kiki. “Nothing’s changed. We don’t know why he was there.”

“Did he say anything to you, Francesca?”

A tear dropped down her cheek. “He said it was my fault Kiki won the sexual harassment case. He said without my testimony about him bullying me into sleeping with him, Kiki wouldn’t have had a chance. He said he blames me for ruining his life. He’s losing his medical license. He’s been blacklisted for employment everywhere. And no one respectable will date him.”

Alexis nodded. “As pathetic as he sounds, all of that is well within his right to say. The only questionable conduct is whether or not he is allowed on the GH premises without a security escort since his termination. I thought Monica was having him put on the watch list for harassing her employees?”

“He is on the watch-list,” said Kiki. “But that doesn’t seem to be doing anything.”

“Then GH will have to review their security protocol. They might be able to get a restraining order.”

“There’s more,” said Francesca, sniffling. “He said it was going to find a way for me to make it up to him.”

“Did he say what he had in mind?”

Francesca shook her head. “No. But the implication when he looked me up and down was obvious.”

Alexis let out a heavy breath. “Do you have an idea of what you want to do legally speaking?”

Francesca shook her head, “I just want this to be over. I want him away from me. Do you think I can get a restraining order?”

They pulled up to the curb by Alexis’s office. Joaquin jumped out of the car and opened the door.

“Business must be good,” said Kiki to Alexis. 

Alexis just pursed her lips, uncertain if she wanted to say anything. She decided she better not and just shrugged and stepped out of the limo and walked to the front door of the building. The girls followed behind her, and she spoke to them over her shoulder. “I don’t think we’ll have any problems with the petition, especially since he already has a loss in court for harassment, and he broke hospital protocol in seeking you out.”

Alexis walked straight into something firm making her lose her balance and nearly fall back. The only thing that stopped her from falling was the thing she bumped into reached out to catch her around the waist.

Two thoughts registered very quickly: one, Joaquin wasn’t rushing to her aid like she expected; and two, there was a familiar scent surrounding her.

Lorenzo. 

How she could possibly be both relaxed and exhilarated at the same time was a mystery beyond her comprehension. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her head turned to look at him.

Shock pulsed through her as she saw his face. Lorenzo was almost unrecognizable in aviator sunglasses and a ball cap. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had no clue he even owned anything cotton or denim.

Her hand stroked his familiar his face, feeling the comfort of his beard and kissed him hello. “Hey you,” she said.

“Princess,” he kissed her back.

“What are you doing dressed…” It dawned on Alexis why Lorenzo was dressed the way he was. She pulled away quickly and embarrassed, remembering they weren’t supposed to be seen together in public. At least it wasn’t any of her girls or Carly who witnessed their embrace.

Lorenzo chuckled; he only let go of her when he knew she was balanced. “Hello,” Lorenzo said to a staring Kiki and Francesca. Francesca’s head was bowed trying to hide her crying eyes.

“Alexis, I didn’t know you were dating someone,” said Kiki.

“Um, only recently,” she said.

“My name is Juan,” said Lorenzo. “Juan Morales.” Alexis caught on that Lorenzo was keeping up the farce started at Kelly’s. If Kiki told anyone who she was dating, they’d think it was her bodyguard. 

“I’m Kiki and this is Francesca. You’ve got one helluva catch here, Mr. Morales. Alexis is a lifesaver.”

“She is something special.” Alexis could see the lift of the corner of his mouth through his beard; that playful smirk made her knees weak.

“She’s the reason I have a job and a career, and the reason a sexual harasser is is losing his power over women.”

“If only we could get the bastard to back off entirely,” sniffed Francesca.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” said Alexis. “Girls, go on inside. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“It was nice to meet you Mr. Morales,” said Kiki.

“You, too,” said Lorenzo.

Alexis watched the girls go in the building, then looked around to make sure no one else was near. 

“That’s quite an outfit. You look like a normal human, aside from being tall, dark, and devilishly handsome.”

He rolled his eyes. “If I have to wear this shit much longer, I’m going to go to the local news station and announce my arrival just to get it over with.”

“Careful with that plan. The man who owns the media company is Sam’s ex who is still in love with her, and he’s got Jason Morgan’s memories.”

Lorenzo scrunched up his nose. “I don’t even know what that means.”

“Trust me. The incognito look is a better option than that confrontation for now. Besides, I’d like to keep you to myself for a bit longer.” She hugged him tight and kissed him again. His arms wrapped around her squeezing her close. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. “You have to be getting bored following me around.”

He laughed. “I’ll never tire of following you around. The view is unrivaled. But I am getting a little stir crazy. My life has been limited to your house and the limo since we got into town.”

“Did you stop by just to see me?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Just a fortunate consequence. No, I’m leasing the tenth floor of the building.”

Alexis shook her head. “What? Why?”

“I needed a base of operations that isn’t your house. It’s for the ‘security firm’ I started. I didn’t think you’d want us to store all our firearms, weapons, and other tech at your place for very long. And being in the same building means you can come see me anytime you want a quickie in my corner office.”

“Was that an incentive on the lease? Quickies with a local lawyer?”

“A signing bonus.”

“Why didn’t I get that offer when I signed?”

“Because I’d kill the son of a bitch for getting near you.” He kissed her nose.

“You’re probably not lying.”

He shrugged. “Speaking of sons of bitches. Who is this asshole the girls were talking about? I heard you’re petitioning for a restraining order.”

“It’s all public record, so I can tell you most of it. One of the doctors at GH was coercing the young female staff into sleeping with him. He was holding their careers over their heads. I represented Kiki and won a suit against him this summer. Francesca testified on her behalf as a previous victim.”

Alexis saw Lorenzo’s face harden. “And the bastard is coming for revenge?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Are you in any kind of danger?”

Alexis laughed, “No. David targets young women he has some degree of control over. I’m not exactly his ideal target. We actually went out on a couple of dates last year before all this came out. He treated me quite respectfully until I told him I’d be representing Kiki.”

“Wait, you dated this creep?”

“Briefly. I was trying to get over my last marriage so I agreed to go out with him. There was just nothing there between us. We didn’t even sleep together.”

“And now he’s after that crying young girl in there? He slept with her, and now he’s still going after her?” Alexis could see Lorenzo getting heated.

“Lorenzo, relax. I’m working on a restraining order.”

“You think that will make him stop?”

She nodded, “I do. He’s not the kind of man who would do well in jail.”

“It might stop him from targeting her. But what about the next girl?”

“I know it’s unfair. But we have enough to worry about right now. Let’s just stay focused on how we can get your family to call off their hit on me.”

Lorenzo nodded stiffly. 

“I’ve got to get to my meeting. Are you going to be ok?” she asked.

He smiled, “You’re worried about me? I’m fine, Alexis. I’m more concerned about you and those girls in there.”

“We’ll be fine. Now go buy a hoodie to fully complete your unibomber look.”

He rolled his eyes and kissed her before she turned to go. As she stepped away, he slapped her in the center of the ass to send her off. She heard him chuckle as he watched her walk in the building.


	15. Tactical Retreat

Tactical Retreat

______________________________________________

 

“Carly said that’s your boyfriend,” said Sam.

“Since when do you listen to Carly?” Alexis looked over at Juan who was standing by the elevators inspecting everyone who came in the Metrocourt restaurant. “I never said he was my boyfriend. Carly made assumptions.”

“Are they wrong?”

Alexis didn’t want to lie, and she didn’t want to answer. “Sam…”

“Kiki said she met your boyfriend, too.”

“When did you see Kiki?”

“I was visiting Kristina at Charlie’s Pub. Kiki was there with a friend of hers. We are cousins, remember?”

“I know, I know.”

“She said you were kissing him, and that he was friendly.” Sam looked at Juan by the elevator. “Friendly isn’t exactly how I’d describe him.”

Alexis just sighed, not knowing what to say.

“He’s cute, but doesn’t look like your type.”

“My type?”

“You know...mob boss instead of mob muscle.”

Alexis couldn’t believe how transparant she was. 

“And she said he had a beard. Neither time I’ve seen this guy did he have a beard.”

“Can we change the subject? How are Danny and Scout?”

Sam pursed her lips letting Alexis know she was allowing the change of conversation, but she wasn’t entirely detoured. “They miss their grandmother.” 

“Ouch. You know why I’m staying away from them. They don’t need a bigger target on their back.”

“It doesn’t make them miss you less.”

“You know, Sam, I didn’t ask for this. I was in Manhattan for work and was approached out of nowhere. Then people started showing up trying to kill me. All I did to deserve this was protect myself from Luis Alcazar. You don’t have to make this harder on me.”

Sam’s face softened. “I’m sorry, Mom. That’s not what I’m trying to do. I just don’t like the secrecy. I don’t understand why you’re hiding things from me. I have a feeling it’s something I should know. Something bad.”

Alexis grabbed Sam’s hand across the table. “Sweetheart, you have to know I wouldn’t risk your safety, your sisters’ safety, nor your children’s safety. Not for anyone. Am I romantically involved with my informant who is protecting me? Yes, I am. But I’ve asked him to keep his space from my family for the time being. We’ve only been seeing each other a couple weeks, and I don’t really feel like putting all this out there with you girls when I’m not even certain about us as a couple. Give me some time, and hopefully this whole Alcazar revenge thing will blow over and we can get back to normal family drama.”

“Ok, fine. I’ll try not to give you too hard of a time.”

“Thank you.”

“But I’m not the only person you have to worry about…”

“Who?”

Sam nodded toward the elevator. Carly was there talking animatedly to Juan.

“Oh no.” Alexis stood up and walked to the elevators. She heard Sam follow behind her.

“Carly, please leave him alone,” said Alexis. “He’s just doing his job.”

Carly stood with her hands on her hips, pointing between Juan and Alexis. “Something is going on here, and I want to know what it is.”

“Why? It’s none of your business.”

“Lorenzo Alcazar is my business.”

That pissed Alexis off. “Lorenzo Alcazar stopped being your business when you got a divorce.”

“He’s my business if his parents are coming after my best friend!”

“Please keep your voice down. And I told you, they aren’t looking for retribution for Lorenzo’s death.”

“That makes no sense, Alexis! Why would they want revenge for one of their sons, but not the other?”

“Look, Carly,” said Sam, “Jason can take care of himself. He doesn’t need you hounding my mother’s bodyguard for information.”

“Come on, Sam! Don’t you want to know if someone is coming after Jason?”

“Of course, but this man has already told my mom everything he knows…”

As Carly and Sam were in their exchange, the elevator doors slid open. Alexis looked up to see Lorenzo in his hat and sunglasses in the elevator. Carly and Sam were so deep in their conversation, they didn’t turn to look. Alexis slipped around the two woman and stepped into the elevator before it closed.

Lorenzo reached over to push the button to the garage. He pulled her in close and held her tight. “Alexis,” he sighed.

“Lorenzo!” she said into his chest where he smashed her against him. “What are you doing here?! You’re going to be seen! This is Carly’s hotel! And I’m having lunch with Sam!”

He buried his face in her hair. “I’m sorry, I just had to see you.” She noticed he was shaking. The man was NEVER vulnerable.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. She grabbed his face in her hands. “Did something happen? Are you ok?”

“I am now,” he said, running a hand through her hair.

She lifted his glasses to see his beautiful, blue eyes. She realized he wasn’t scared like she initially thought. He was pulsating with anger.

“Lorenzo. Talk to me.”

He just looked down at her lips and crushed his mouth against them. His tongue invaded her, licking deep and furious. Alexis was instantly aroused, and when she pressed her body against his, she felt how hard he was for her. 

“I need you right now. I really fucking need you now,” he said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, “Where’s the limo?...Fuck! Bring it to the garage.” He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

“Where’s the limo?” asked Alexis

“Getting gas. It’ll be here in a minute. But I don’t think I can wait that long.” 

He resumed kissing her, this time backing her into the wall and grinding against her. His hard cock rubbed against her pussy and up to her abdomen. His hands were on her breasts squeezing and massaging. Alexis couldn’t help her legs opening for him, giving his cock more access to her sex.

The elevator made a stop sooner than they anticipated at the lobby. Alexis whimpered when Lorenzo took his hands off her body and put them on the wall on either side of her, and he stepped a foot back to make it look less like they were about to fuck in public. Alexis heard someone get in the car before the door closed and it started descending again. Lorenzo was blocking her view and she couldn’t see who it was. He brought his lips to her forehead, and she could feel his tension and restraint in that kiss. She caressed his face hoping to calm him.

When the doors opened to the garage, Lorenzo still hadn’t moved. Alexis heard the other occupant step out. “This door is going to close, pal,” said the man with a voice Alexis recognized.

Julian.

“Thanks,” said Lorenzo in a deep, raspy voice. He stepped back to put his hand in the doorway. Julian’s eyes met hers, and his face registered in shock. Lorenzo pulled Alexis into his side and started guiding her out the door.

“Alexis?” said Julian.

“Julian.”

Julian looked to Lorenzo with a fresh, scrutinous gaze. Lorenzo’s pulsating anger was back as he obviously registered this was her ex-husband; she could feel it in how tight he squeezed her waist.

“Excuse us,” said Lorenzo as he pulled Alexis with him out the door.

Julian grabbed Alexis by the arm, “Hey, are you ok? Who is this guy?”

“Get your hand off her, pal.”

“I’m fine, Julian,” said Alexis pulling her arm from his grasp and placing on Lorenzo’s chest. “This is a friend of mine.”

“He doesn’t look very friendly, Alexis,” said Julian. “He’s carrying a firearm in his waistband.”

Alexis wondered how Julian spotted that; although, Alexis might have been able to see it for herself if she was more concerned about Lorenzo’s backside while he pinned her to the hwall than his front. “He’s a security consultant. It’s his job.”

“He doesn’t look like he’s on duty.”

“He’s always on duty. He’s protecting me.”

“From what?”

Alexis shook her head, “That’s no longer any of your business.”

“Are the kids ok?” he asked.

“They’re fine. Sonny’s watching them.”

Julian eyed Lorenzo again, “Look, Alexis, he can’t be protecting you very well if he’s got his tongue down your throat.”

Lorenzo stepped between Alexis and Julian. “Look, pal, like she said, my relationship with Alexis is none of your business, and neither is her safety, unless you’re a threat to it. Then I will very quickly become your business.” 

“I’d never hurt this woman.”

“Just to be sure, make sure to keep the daggers out of your hand while you’re nearby,” Lorenzo pulled her with him off to the right.

“Alexis, be careful. I’m going to talk to Sam.” As they were walking away, Julian yelled harshly after Lorenzo, “You’re a regular fucking Kevin Costner!”

When they were around the corner, Lorenzo pressed her against the back of a large cement pillar near the back corner of the garage. He threw off his glasses and his hat, and stared in her eyes. The encounter with Julian only seemed to magnify his rage.

“What happened, Lorenzo?”

He sighed deep, trying to calm himself. He gently touched her face with his fingertips as though using her to center himself. “I had to deal with a threat. It’s been neutralized.”

She noticed red marks on his knuckles. Abrasians. She touched his hand. “Are you ok?”

He nodded. “I’m fine. Just a little tense.” He dropped his forehead to hers. “I need you, Alexis,” he grunted “I need to be in you.”

She grabbed his hand and brought her lips to his swollen and scraped knuckles. Then she lifted her lips to his mouth and gently kissed him. 

He moaned and pressed his body against hers, pushing her into the pillar. His lips resumed their assault on her mouth. His hands grabbed to her ass, pulling up her skirt. Her panties dropped to the floor, and she stepped out of them. She heard his zipper next, and shortly after, he was pushing inside her. 

“You’re so wet, princess. You were ready for me.” His hands were lifting her thighs around his waist

“I’m always ready for you.” She locked her ankles around him hoping her heels weren’t hurting him too bad as they dug into his ass. He didn’t seem to care.

Lorenzo set a furious pace. His cock pounded deep, and the way he was pressing her against the wall was making him rub his pelvis against her clit. His hands gripped her thighs so tight, she knew she’d have bruises the next day, and she’d wear them with pride. 

She knew better than to delay her orgasm; she could tell his was coming soon. She let it go as soon as arrived. “Lorenzo!” she said against his mouth. 

His pace quickened further and then he came with a grunt and a shudder, squeezing her ass, pulling her close. 

Alexis unhooked her ankles and dropped her feet to the floor, trying to catch her breath. His cock slipped out and rubbed against her thigh. She felt his cum dripping down her leg. She was ready to fuck again.

He groaned as he saw the look in her eyes. He kissed her once more before pulling out his phone. “We’re at the northeast corner of the first level of the garage.” He hung up abruptly. 

He put his cock back in his pants before he bent down and picked up his hat, glasses, and her panties. He chuckled as he looked at her legs, and wiped his cum with her panties. His fingers lingered, tickling her clit which was still sensitive from her orgasm. When he stood, there was a smirk on his face and he was far more relaxed.

“You look better,” she said.

“I feel better.” He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

The limo pulled up next to them and he escorted her in. She curled into his arm and let him pull her legs on top of his. She could tell he needed to take care of her just as much as he needed to fuck her.

“Tell me about the threat,” she said, playing with his beard. She liked the gray peppering the deep, black hair. It was sexy as hell. “You looked really angry.” 

He shook his head leaning into her touch. “You don’t want to know.”

“Why did you handle it yourself? Why not send one of your men?”

“Because with you, it’s personal.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt or in trouble.”

“I was careful.”

Alexis realized she left her purse and her phone. “Oh no, I left my things in the restaurant.”

“Juan picked them up.” Lorenzo was looking at his phone. We’ll grab him at the front door on our way out.”

“Sam is going to kill me for taking off.”

“Tell her it was an issue with your security detail.”

“The head of my security needed my help with handling a tense situation?”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Why were you so upset?”

“It was just a long, shitty morning, and you make me feel better.”

Alexis gave him the ‘I’m not Carly so don’t give me moll explanations’ look.

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

She climbed up on his lap to straddle him. “I’m not going to have to defend you in court for anything, am I?”

He shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, “Unlikely.”

The limo pulled up to the front door of the hotel. Juan was waiting there with her purse. He opened the back door and handed it to Alexis who was still sitting astride Lorenzo. When the door shut and Juan moved to get in the front seat, Alexis could see Sam standing there staring at the limo with a disapproving gaze. 

“Damn,” Alexis sighed.

___________________________________________

 

Sam stood outside the Metro Court watching her mom’s limo drive away. She pulled out her phone and called Spinelli who answered on the first ring.

“Hey, Spinelli. Can you get me all the security footage from the Metro Court today? Thanks.”

She shoved her phone back in her pocket.

“Well, Mom. It’s not the guard you’re running off with. So, who the hell is this guy?”


End file.
